Double Jeopardy- Part Two Space Command Chronicles
by evalentine
Summary: Almost five years have passed since the' Diligence Incident'. Ianto (John) Jones has lost everything that was important to him, his career, the sport he loved and his independence. Now he has to find a new future but to do so he has to face the past.
1. Chapter 1

One

* * *

Carys was lost and she looked at the map on her handheld. If this was right then she was several floors out. She knew she should have waited for an escort but she was so excited to be on board The Space Command Training Vessel _Torchwood_. All those years of study and she was going to be on board for sixteen weeks. Not as a student but an actual crew member. That rash moment meant she was now lost and she was going late for her first briefing.

'You oaky you look a bit lost,' Carys heard a voice. Looking up she saw an officer. She blushed as she read his name tag and felt a wave of embarrassment. Not the first impression she had been aiming for.

Jack held out his hand. 'Commander Jack Harkness.'

The young woman shook his hand. 'Carys Fletcher. This is so embarrassing,' she admitted. 'I was late arriving because my transport was delayed and I don't want to miss my first briefing. So I just grabbed the directions.'

'You have nothing to be embarrassed about. When I first got here I needed a direction wand for my first entire week just to find my quarters.' Carys smiled hesitantly and handed him her room designation.

Jack studied it. 'Your quarters are on residential D deck. I'm heading that way myself.' He handed her back the directions. 'And don't worry about missing your briefing you have plenty of time.' Jack saw the young woman relax slightly. 'First time in space?' he asked as he walked her to the lift.

'Yes, seeing the ship for the first time in space dock was well amazing.' She added, 'I can't wait to get started.'

'She's a fine ship. What's your specialty?' Jack asked as they entered the lift and he pressed the floor button.

'Stellar Cartography and my second is Sensor Calibration.'

Jack nodded his approval. 'Where would you like to end up?'

'Deep space exploration. Just imagine being the first human being to go anywhere,' she enthused as they made their way out of the lift and down the corridor of D deck.

Reaching her door Jack used his ID to open it.

'Your room ID is on the table in your orientation pack.' Jack pointed out the blue folder on the table embossed with the name of the ship _'Torchwood'_ stylised in gold.

'I'll inform the induction crew you got to your room and your Associate Specialist you are here and on your way. If you get lost call for help. The induction crew are here to help you settle in. If you have any questions or issues just let them know.'

'I will. Thank you sir.'

'Welcome aboard.' Jack winked.

As the door closed Jack's wrist communicator advised him of a message on his pad.

He headed towards the lift as he read through it. Reaching the lift he he punched in a code into his wrist communicator and began speaking.

'Amanda, Sandra Zhang is not able to join us so can you reassign quarters a bit more neutral for her replacement. He's coming in last minute so he will come aboard via shuttle. Assign one of the security trainees to greet him then escort him to quarters.' His wrist strap beeped and he checked the time. Now he was late for his meeting.

* * *

Captain Ira Boston listened as his First Officer, Jack Harkness, gave his crew report on the final preparations for the sixteen week training mission.

Each training voyage had its challenges and this one would be no different. As always it was a mix of students from every possibly discipline, from several different races along with a whole array of learning challenges. It was an opportunity for students and the newest members of Space Command to get a first taste of what it was like to be part of a crew. Ira was determined to give them an opening so positive each of them would fulfil the promise they had shown thus far. And there was nothing he hated more was a waste of opportunity and promise.

No other officer in the fleet held as much wasted promise as the man before him. Once on the fast track to captaincy, Jack Harkness had fallen due to a serious misjudgement of character. When Samantha Vicari, his long time first officer, had chosen to leave the service many had been surprised at his choice of replacement. Ira had ridden the wave of disgust and anger at passing over many other seemingly better officers to take on Harkness. Ira had done so for two reasons, lost promise and to give the man the second chance he had earned by hard work. Ira recognised courage when he saw it. It took courage to face your mistakes no matter how painful. Jack had also shown tenacity in his climb back up the ladder from rock bottom. To regain what was lost was never easy especially when that fall had taken you to depths of humiliation and shame you never expected to go.

'Space Academy has sent notification that Associate Specialist Sandra Zhang won't be joining us due to a family emergency. Records still playing catch up so no name as yet but from what I've seen of the replacements qualifications they are ideal. Years of practical experience in the field. As the main walk way is about to retracted I've sent over a shuttle to the pick him up.'

'Sounds ideal.' Boston checked over the info sheets.

'I've arranged one of our security trainees to meet him and escort him to his quarters. Once we have a confirmed name I'll made sure he's included in the welcome aboard orientation meet group at seventeen hundred hours in The Hub. On that note I've also reminded each respective commanding officer attendance is mandatory without exception,' Jack completed his report.

'How's the new orientation pack going down?' Captain Boston asked

'The novelty of it being on paper seems to be a hit.'

Ira looked at the man standing to attention in front of his desk. 'This all looks in order, Jack.

You've hit exactly the right tone this ship is noted for.'

Jack looked serious. 'I will do my level best to make sure that every crew member feels their time aboard the_ Torchwood_ was one of their best experiences in Space Command.'

Ira looked serious. 'You've missed someone.'

Jack frowned, his heart sinking as he went over what he could possibly have overlooked.

'Yourself.' Ira pointed towards him.

'Me?' Jack looked confused.

'Yes Jack. The new officers and students coming aboard are at the start of their careers. Meeting and working with you on the_ Torchwood _means you can gain a fresh start. To them the _'Diligence_ Incident' is something that they read about in class; an example of ship-wide bullying. The lessons learnt will be applied across their entire careers in Space Command. On a personal level what they will recall is the people they meet and they interact with here on board.'

Jack said, 'I don't know how to thank you for taking me on. I know it couldn't have been an easy decision.'

'You made the choice to stay in the service and rehabilitate yourself. It would have been far easier to resign your commission and gone into the merchant service or the private sector but you stayed and worked your way back up. I thought it demonstrably unfair that so many other captains in the fleet had refused to take you on.'

'I will do my best to not let you down,' Jack said

'You wouldn't be here if I didn't think you could fulfil the promise I saw in a young ensign twelve years ago.'

'Thank you sir.'

'Now,' Ira said with a twinkle in his eye, 'I will only attend the meet-and-greet if there is vanilla, strawberry and chocolate ice-cream.'

Jack smiled. 'It's called Neapolitan and I've made sure it's on the menu.'

'Good man.' Boston winked then waved him out.

* * *

Ensign Gwen Cooper, _Torchwood_ security detail, stood by the air lock in the third departure and arrival Space Command Space Dock. She was so nervous she had never been chosen to greet anyone let alone an Associate Specialist from The Space Academy. It would help if she knew who she was looking for. All she had been told was take the shuttle and wait for someone to turn up.

A horrible thought came to her. _'What__ if she said the wrong thing_? _Or just stood there like some gaping fish__?'_ She practiced her greeting. '_Welcome to the _Torchwood_. Welcome aboard.'_ She stopped. Not Welcome aboard this was Space dock not the ship maybe she should wait until they were on-board. She practiced while she looked down the short corridor. All she could discern was the bustle of the central area. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a man racing towards her. His uniform looked more than a little out of date and two sizes too small with bulges in all the wrong places. This must be them Gwen straighten and smoothed down her uniform.

'Is this the shuttle for the _Torchwood_?' the man asked, clearly out of breath. Gwen nodded.

'Commander Ianto Jones.' The man held out his hand.

'I was sent to wait for you and escort you across to the ship.' Gwen shook his hand. 'Can I see your ID?' Gwen recalled her instructions.

He handed over his ID, which contained his orders, and she placed them in her security scanner.

Ianto tried to hold on to his frustration as the ensign, with what seemed deliberate slowness, checked him out. He only had a small window of opportunity to get on board before his plan was discovered and all hell would break lose. The vibration from his pocket communication device was telling him someone was frantic to get his attention. He resisted every instinct he had to reply.

The scanner beeped. 'Everything is in order sir.' She pulled out the ID and handed it to him.

Taking the card Ianto watched as the air lock opened with agonising slowness. Any minute now and this was going to end. 'Come on, come on, open,' he growled to himself.

The door reached its zenith and he walked down a short corridor and boarded the shuttle.

Ianto watched as, with equally agonising slowness, it closed. Only when it snapped shut did he allow himself a moment of jubilation. He immediately damped it down. There was so much that could go wrong. Any moment now the shuttle could be ordered back to the space port, or he could be left in limbo half way there while his father found a way to counter his orders.

The shuttle began to move across the space dock. Ianto released his safety buckle and stood. Like a ten year old he pushed his face against the window as he viewed the _Torchwood. _She was a fine vessel; one of the most modern in the fleet. This would be only her third voyage he recalled. Nothing but the best for the newbies as he recalled the difference from his two outings on the previous training ship and the cramped slightly worn-out reality of Deep Space Exploration vessels where making do became a part of your life.

The shuttle jolted slightly as it made its connection and the door began to open. There was a slight pop as the air pressure equalised. Ianto took a deep breath, savouring the fragrance. All ships had their own smell and this one was no exception. It smelt like one thing: a working ship of the line and he was an officer even if it was only for four months. Picking up his bag he followed the ensign down the many corridors and levels leading to his quarters.

Arriving at his quarters he listened as the ensign went through the room pointing out the facilities. The room - or should he say rooms, as there was a sliding door to separate the living working space from his sleeping area. Combined, the rooms were larger than he was expecting and there was a viewing port. A narrow strip down one wall meant he would see stars. He brought his attention back and found the ensign standing before him holding out what looked like a paper folder.

"I have to ensure you see this. It's an orientation pack.' Fumbling she opened it had handed him a card. 'This is your room and on-board ID and food card. It has also has a list of officers who are advocates if you need to speak to someone about anything. And I also have to tell you there is a meet-and-greet for all ship's officers and Associate Specialists at the Hub at seventeen hundred hours.' She put down the pack and pointed towards the large working desk. 'There you will find your wrist communicator and ship tablet. On it is all the appointments you are expected to attend the next two days.'

'Thank you,' Ianto said.

Gwen suddenly remembered her greeting. 'Welcome aboard the _Torchwood' _she said then spun on her heel and left.

As the door closed Ianto stretched out his arms, did a swirl, and then fell backwards onto the bed. He dragged his hand over his hair and started laughing.

He had done it! Elation washed over him. He had escaped, he was free.

The vibration from the communicator in his pocket was still constant and he took it out. Standing he set up the message to transfer to his main viewscreen, which was a feature of the desk.

Mentally he began to prepare himself and his stomach twisted. Escaping was the easy bit. Now he had to face the' Wrath of the Joneses.'

* * *

'Ianto Erasmus Jones, where the hell are you? Rhia thundered at him.

'I'm on board the Space Command Vessel _Torchwood_.'

'You're what! We've been going out of our minds. When your locator went dead we thought you'd been kidnapped. Dad's gone mental. He's called out Space Academy security and they are searching the entire campus for you. His own security is searching every exit out of City Major and the surrounding districts.'

'Is that Ianto?' Rhia was pushed out the way and an older version of himself came into view.

'Where are you? We were meant to meet up after your physio session for lunch. When I turned up I found out you had missed your appointment...' His father took a breath. 'Your office and flat it looked like someone had packed up in a hurry and gone. I was terrified you had been taken by some mad bastards for extortion and you would be returned to us in body parts.'

'Sorry about that,' Ianto replied meekly.

'Sorry! I thought you'd been kidnapped, your locator was off, and I've had the entire area security force searching for you.'

'You don't look sorry,' Rhia pointed out as she observed her brother looking flushed and, dare she say it, smug.

'I didn't mean to give any of you a fright. It's just an opportunity came up and I just went with it.'

'What opportunity?' Rhia narrowed her eyes.

'The Senior Associate had a family emergency so she couldn't do her rotation with the students.'

'What are you talking about?' Rhia interrupted.

'Rotation with the senior students for their practical experience.'

'Spit it out son,' Arthur Jones burst out.

'On the _Torchwood_.'

_'Torchwood_, _Torchwood…'_ Arthur repeated and his eyes widened. _'Torchwood_, as is Space Command Training Vessel _Torchwood__?_'

Ianto watched his father appear to increase in size by a factor of two.

'You are not going back into service!' he roared. 'It's too dangerous, you are not ready, you have months of physical rehabilitation and counselling left to cover. And you know full well it's not an option! What if you get injured?'

'It's done, Dad.'

'We will see about that.' Arthur turned to Rhia. 'Get me Admiral Barrios on line now.'

'I've already spoken to him and told him I squared it with all of you and you were good with this,' Ianto interjected.

'How dare you speak for me?' Arthur thundered.

'Dad, I know I've not done this in the best possible way. But I was going mad! I have to get out into space again.'

'Ianto, we've spoken about this. You know how willing we are to set up some kind of business. Run your own Cargo service, Charles even had ship designs made up, we can ensure the best possible support staff.'

Ianto felt his jaw lock. 'This is what I mean, Dad. I don't need the family to map out my future, making my decisions for rest of my life. I just need to escape. Feel space under my feet. It's only sixteen weeks. Space Academy in space if you like; teaching, setting up tasks for students...I will be back before you know it.' Ianto forced himself to smile reassuringly, hoping it was convincing.

Arthur glared at his son. 'You know **he** is on board. Completing his rehabilitation.'

Ianto felt his stomach turn over. 'I can handle this, Dad. Harkness threw everything possible at me. What more can he do to me?'

'Just the thought of him being anywhere near you is enough for me to come and march you off there right now.'

'Dad, I'm thirty two years old. Marching me off is not an option. I can handle this. I knew before I accepted the assignment he was on board, but we are equals now. I can deal with this.' He repeated the phrase like a mantra in the hope if he repeated it enough it would become true.

'All I care about is your safety, Ianto. I just want you safe.'

'Please Dad. I've not asked for anything. It's just sixteen weeks. There and back again. It's not like we are going anywhere dangerous. The entire mission will be well within the boundaries of Home Space.'

Arthur ran his hand over his face and his shoulders dropped. 'You are as stubborn as your mother was, you know that?'

'So you are okay with this then?' Ianto hedged hopefully.

'No, I am not okay with this. But if this is what you need to get this out of your system so be it. Then come home where we can look after you.'

_'That's the problem,'_ Ianto muttered under his breath.

'What was that?' Arthur snapped.

'I love you dad.' Ianto responded quickly.

'I except daily briefings,' Arthur demanded.

Ianto rolled his eyes and his sister swam into view. 'Dad!'

'Every two days then and include updates on your physio sessions.'

'Dad, maybe he's got a point,' Rhia interrupted, glaring at her father.

'Get this out your system and come home,' Arthur pleaded.

'I'll do my best.'

'Ianto, please be careful,' Rhia added a plaintiff note.

'This is a milk run; there and back, teaching, sharing my skills. What could go wrong?' he repeated.

'Even milk runs have their dangers you know that. Last time you were almost killed.'

'I promise I won't do anything that will put myself at risk,' Ianto promised.

We love you Ianto.'

'I love you all too,' Ianto responded and flicked the screen off.

Letting out a long breath he checked his time piece. Only one rollicking left to go.

* * *

'Fuck me,' Owen said as he found someone wholly unexpected looking at him with a huge grin on his face.

Owen threw his arms around Ianto in a huge bear hug. 'You should have told me you were coming. I could have met you and given you the grand tour. Tosh will be thrilled you've came to visit.'

Ianto bit both his lips and look sheepish as Owen pulled back.

Owen took a moment and realised Ianto was in a uniform at least one size too small but a uniform none the less. 'Tell me what I'm thinking is not what I'm thinking,' Owen said in disbelief. 'Are you bloody mad?' Owen exploded a few seconds later when Ianto nodded.

'I will go mad if people don't stop fussing over me. You've no idea what it's been like.'

'Your Dad?'

'He's been driving me crazy, it's like he can't accept I'm getting better. He turns up for just about every physio session I have, bombards me with questions, hassles the therapists. Got me a job at the Space Academy, by making himself a nuisance. He even chose the flat I live in and furnished it.'

'He keeps me updated. And I can see his point. You did almost die and you are just started teaching at the Academy six months ago and even that's part time,' Owen said.

'It gets worse. Dad and Charles have been planning every detail for my life for the foreseeable future. Apparently the pair of them have had this long neglected idea about setting up an intergalactic cargo business with me as the ideal face of the company. I need to take charge of my own life, make my own decisions.'

'But this?'

'I thought you would be pleased to see me?'

'I am, Ianto. It's just the last time you were in space I ended up having to grow you a new spine. None of us want to see you like that again.'

A squeal prevented any further conversation as Tosh flew into his arms.

A few moments passed as Tosh gave Ianto an equally big hug as Owen had.

'Ianto, this is wonderful,' she told him as they pulled apart.

'He's not visiting. He's joining the crew,' Owen told her.

'Commander Ianto Jones.' Ianto saluted.

'You know he's on-board?' Tosh told him.

Ianto felt some of his elation disappear.

'I know.' He saw a look pass between his two friends.

'For what it's worth Ianto, he is not the same man you knew,' Owen told him

'It's still him; same face, same voice,' Ianto pointed out.

'Do you think you will be okay?' Tosh asked her voice dripping with a tone of concern Ianto had come to loath.

'Will people stop asking me that?' Ianto growled.

Owen broke into a grin then shook his head and held out his hand. 'Welcome to _Torchwood _mate.'

* * *

Martha Jones knew Jack had gotten the news as soon as she opened the door to her office and counselling space.

'You better come in,' she said.

'I've just found out John Jones is the Sensor Calibration Associate Specialist from the Space Academy.' Jack sank into a chair opposite her.

'Jack, you are not the same person you were four years ago. Neither is he.'

'I am a living reminder of what went wrong. Me being the major cause.' Jack pointed at his chest.

'Aren't you being a little unfair here? Suzie Costello manipulated you and anyone else she thought would help her get what she wanted. There were no lengths she wouldn't go to including her relationship with you. Everyone who had stood by her as a friend and colleague and her career in Space Command.'

Jack pointed at himself. 'I was her number one thug.'

'Jack, you took responsibility. You've worked hard to regain your place in Space Command. 'I think you have a lot to prove' Martha said more gently when Jack didn't reply.

Jack looked up at her. 'Yes, I have to prove I am not the negligent wanker I was. To him, myself, and Space Command.'

'How do you think you should proceed?' Martha nudged.

'I've decided to resign.'

Jack's words came as no surprise she had expected this as soon as she saw who Sandra Zhang's replacement was. 'How will running away help this situation?'

'This is not running away,' Jack declared.

'So what is it then?'

'It's allowing John…Ianto,' Jack corrected himself, 'a positive return to space without having to face me.'

'That's very noble of you, Jack.'

'There is nothing noble about it,' Jack retorted. 'Keeping out of his way is showing respect for his recovery.'

'I see respect for his recovery,' Martha reflected back.

'Five years of hard work and he is finally getting his life back on track. It's only right I step aside and allow him this,' Jack pointed out.

Martha creased her forehead. 'You've been following his recovery?'

'I just wanted to make sure…' Jack said how much he should admit. The compulsion he had felt on _Diligence_ was ongoing. It was a fear that if he didn't check on Ianto's progress something might happen and his recovery might stagnate and the man would never recover. 'This is not running away. It's about ensuring Ianto's continuing recovery.'

'What about your rehabilitation? All your hard work. In some respects it's been as arduous as his recovery.'

Jack looked at her, shocked. 'How can you compare what I've been through to his ordeal? He lost everything: his health, his career and I robbed him of ever putting a ski on again.'

'You lost everything as well Jack: your standing in Space Command, you were busted back to ensign, been under constant supervision. Everything you thought you had with Susie. Unlike many others you chose to front up, stand and take your punishment. And you've worked bloody hard to get to this point.'

'What matters is he's here and I'm gone,' Jack said quietly.

'What if I told you Commander Jones was informed you would be the first officer and he still accepted the post?'

Jack looked confused.

'That's right, Jack. Before he was offered Sandra Zhang's place he was told in no uncertain terms you would be on board and he still accepted the post. I don't need to tell you but a lot of people in Space Command are secretly hoping you will fail. That bad blood will out. They feel you never really paid for what you did. If they had their way you would be rotting in some military jail.'

She saw Jack nod to himself in agreement. 'And there are others who admire your courage for facing what happened and have supported your rehabilitation. There's me and Captain Boston and a whole host of others including Ianto's father.'

'I didn't deserve him speaking for me after what I did to his son,' Jack said in a whisper.

'Many people were astounded Jack, but that's the power of redemption. He saw what many of us did: that you are a good man who made some terrible choices for all the wrong reasons but still a good man. Not just a good man, a decent man willing to put in the hard work on making things as right as he could. I don't expect this to be easy for either of you. Both of you are confronting demons of the past. What if this is an ideal opportunity to demonstrate to him just how much you've changed? You are not the same person you were on the _Diligence__._ Neither is he.'

Jack let out a long sigh and sat back, deep in thought

'What should your first step be as first officer?' She asked after some time had passed.

'Welcome him on board. You know the drill.'

'I think that would be an excellent start. Treat him like you would any crew member, as if he wasn't Ianto Jones.'

'That's harder said than done,' Jack burst out.

'No one said this was easy.'

'Nothing about this has been easy,' Jack retorted.

'Sometimes the last hurdle is the most difficult to get over,' Martha said. 'But I have faith that you can do this Jack.'

Jacks wrist communicator beeped. 'If I'm staying I had better get ready for the greet-and-meet'

'Yes,' Martha agreed. 'I had better get ready myself.'

'Ready, ' Jack groaned. 'I am never going to be ready for this.'

'Life's not a rehearsal, Jack. It's just one moment at a time for all of us.'

'Yes, you weren't an officious, nasty, arsehole wanker. A chicken shit officer, the worst of the worst.'

'That rooster has left the coop, Jack. You are certainly not that now.'

Jack felt his stomach twist as he left the room. Martha pressed her communicator as her door whooshed close.

'All sorted. He's staying,' she announced.

'Good. I'll delete his request,' Captain Boston replied then signed off.

Martha headed out to get herself ready for the evening's delights. One man wounded almost to the point of no return and the other the cause and she was worried her first mission aboard was going to be boring.

* * *

Ianto stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of his quarters. He hadn't realised he had put on so much weight. He'd needed an entire new set of uniforms, including the dress one he was now wearing. Not so long ago everyone had been so worried he had lost too much weight. He let a long sigh because he knew the cause.

When his dad had told him he had lost not only access to the slopes but his career in Deep Space Command he had lost the will to live. It was like being told he had been forbidden to breathe. The hole that loss had left was still a cavernous wasteland. Was this living? Spending the rest of his life teaching students the skills he had gained which in turn meant they would take his place to and continue the wondrous discoveries of the universe which by right should be his?

His life had been saved for what? To be relegated to being a non-participant in Space Command while others made the discoveries he wanted to make? What was the point of living? His family had been the partial answer. Ianto had watched the fear in his father's eyes replaced with hope followed by gratitude meant he found a measure of strength living for them.

Now he had sixteen weeks of an unexpected but most welcome gift. An escape no matter how short. Ianto looked at the door and felt a shiver of emotion. It could find no name to give the combination of fear, nervousness, excitement and loathing for one individual.

Tonight he had to face the man who had stolen his life.


	2. Chapter Two

Two

* * *

Approaching the Hub Ianto steeled himself, repeating a phrase that had stood him good stead over the past months that he COULD handle this. He could handle anything. A small voice whispered except…swallowing he stopped and closed his eyes for a moment. Then taking a breath, straightened his uniform. The double doors, sensing his presence, opened and he stepped inside.

Ianto scanned the room and he felt a wave of anxiety as he saw Harkness. His heart pounding he turned his back on him. He looked around to find something to distract himself. Hiding behind a glass always worked so he approached the buffet section to get a drink. His hand shaking slightly he ordered a tall beer and headed towards the nearest corner. His back to the wall and feeling a lot safer he took a longer look around. Like all Hubs the surround window exposed space for all to see. The scene was magnificent; the stars seemingly streaked by in long colourful strands. It was a beautiful sight he resolved never to take for granted again.

Moments passed in wonder when someone entering the room interrupted his reverie and he returned to reality with a thud. Everyone was looking in his direction and he felt his stomach fill with rats and for a second he was back on the _Diligence. _He blinked and looked again; no, he had imagined it. Half the people had their backs turned away so unless they had eyes in the back of their heads it was impossible for everyone to stare at him. He gulped feeling slightly manic as he reminded himself this was different ship, time and place.

Again he felt exposed and for a moment the room swirled and felt apprehension rise as the room seemed to close in around him. Closing his eyes he calmed himself. Opening them he found a man before him dressed in red jacket with gold embellishments, high boots and tight trousers. It was theatrical to say the least but close enough to a Space command dress uniform - if you removed the boots - to be considered one. Ianto decided it was more an attempt to turn the uniform into a statement beyond its practical purpose.

Before he could even begin to contemplate what that purpose might be the man held out his hand. 'Hello, I'm John Hart, Chief Engineer.'

'Ianto Jones, Associate Specialist in Mapping and Sensor Calibration.' Ianto took the offered hand, shaking it. Ianto tried to pull his hand away but John held the hand as if reluctant to let go. A second passed and his hand was released.

'You and I are going to be working very closely together.' John pursed his lips and took several moments hungrily looking Ianto up and down. Mostly down Ianto noted.

'We certainly will,' Ianto agreed, not sure how to take the man's raw interest.

'How many students do you have?' John brought his attention back to Ianto's face.

'Twenty. One is a dissertation student, Steven Carter. Three are here completing their qualifications for setting up the arrays for mapping. Another, Eugene Jones, came up with an incredible idea, and his project will run across the entire sixteen weeks. Eugene and I will be working with Tech Specialist Toshiko Sato on the transfiguration project,' Ianto replied happy to discuss anything that might divert the man's attention from himself.

John's face lit up. He had been to several briefings and was excited to see if the idea was going to work. If it did it would revolutionise how objects were transported. 'I've seen the power requirements.' John leaned in a little too closely. Ianto tried to step back but realised his back was to the wall.

'Do you have any students?' Ianto asked then corrected himself, unsettled by finding himself trapped. 'Of course you do this is a training vessel. I meant how many?'

'Twenty-four. They started a bit sooner than yours. They've been tuning up the engines for four days. I need to get my engines all oiled up and at their maximum efficiency. I like my engines tuned up and raring to go if you know what I mean.'

Ianto struggled to reply and he glanced around, seeing if there was any way to escape. Just as he tried to move John placed his hand on the wall, hemming him in.

'Who's got the title at the moment for most efficient ship's core in the fleet?' They both heard a gruff voice and turned to see Owen Harper walking up behind John. Ianto felt a wave of relief as John moved aside to allow Owen to stand beside him.

'Johnson. Not sure how she does it but she managed to get her engines running at 98.565 percent efficiency,' John replied taking a sip from his drink.

'She's Chief Engineer on the _Tolerance,_' Owen explained to Ianto.

'She comes with a bit of a reputation and not just for engine efficiency,' John added raising his eyebrows up and down.

'Well you would know all about that,' Owen told John.

'I may have made it past her defensive shields and exposed her open core but she never told me her first name or how her strong sensitive fingers stroked those engines of hers to provide such raw animal power.'

Ianto stared at John not sure if he had heard anyone describe a chief engineer in such terms. In truth this was the most innuendo laden conversation in his entire life.

'Ouch,' Owen said. 'I guess she's one person you didn't get to add to the notches on your bed post.'

'Oh we fucked,' John said matter-of-factly.

Ianto choked on his drink.

'She can come and tune up my engine anytime she likes.' John gave Ianto a nudge causing Ianto to spill some drink over his hand.

'Has he propositioned you yet?' Owen asked Ianto bluntly, who was flicking the spilt liquid off his hand.

'You interrupted,' John responded towards Owen. 'I was about to ask him if he had heard I had huge power reserves and would he like to take them out for a test run.' John looked at Ianto directly. 'They and I can really go long distance.'

'You've had eleven minutes. If I recall correctly it took exactly eleven minutes to seduce the last associate calibration specialist.' Owen handed Ianto a napkin to dry his hand.

'You seduced Sandra Zhang!' Ianto burst out as a picture the tall, elegant, prim and rather prissy senior associate came into his mind.

John smiled dreamily in remembrance. 'Oh yeah she can calibrate my sensors anytime she likes.'

Tosh now joined them, drink in hand. 'Be careful, Ianto. It looks like you might end up in his trophy cabinet.'

'For the record I don't have a trophy cabinet.' John took a long sip from his drink, keeping his eyes firmly on Ianto.

'But you do keep trophies,' Tosh told him.

'The best ones are here in my heart,' John said.

'Heart…is that what you are calling it?' Owen interjected.

John looked Ianto up and down with even more open appreciation. 'I can see my disappointment over renewing my exploration of all things Sandra can be put aside because you look like candy waiting to be unwrapped.'

Ianto wasn't sure if this man was to be taken seriously. The man's raw sexuality filled the room like a fog. His pun laden speech was suggesting he was being flippant. However the hungry look on John's face made it very clear that he was on the menu.

Tosh nudged Ianto. 'You are now subject to John's life goal.'

'Life's goal?' Ianto repeated, worried he knew where this was going and praying it wasn't.

'So many tasty treats so little time.' John winked at Ianto.

'Do I have to worry about my students?' Ianto looked concerned.

John's face grimaced in disgust. 'Do I look like a cradle robber? As delectable as new cheese might be, I like my cheese fully mature. Bodies are like red wine; they need to mature.'

'Does he always speak in metaphor?' Ianto asked Owen.

'Mostly but he can also be direct about what and who he wants,' Owen replied.

'You're a dish that has just been added to John's menu so you had better watch out,' Tosh teased Ianto, confirming his worst fears.

'I assure you this will be a menu-free mission,' Ianto stuttered.

'You don't think I've heard that before?' John threw him an air kiss.

* * *

Across the room Jack observed the exchange. He had arrived with Martha for support and had begun to intermingle with the guests, introducing himself and welcoming them aboard.

His breath had caught in his throat when Ianto had entered the Hub. Ianto's stiff gait caught his attention and jolted him. So even now he carried Jack's legacy with him.

'You okay?' Martha joined him.

'I'm here. And Ianto is in the same room.'

'Looks like John's already eyeing him up,' Martha added.

Jack let out a long breath.

'Remember, Jack; treat him like he's a member of the crew. Go welcome him on board just like you would anyone else.'

'Okay.' Jack braced himself.

Martha went across to join Captain Boston, who was introducing himself to the associate science officers.

'I saw and I'm on full rescue alert,' he told her.

* * *

'You look like a challenge to me,' John reiterated.

'I am not a challenge…' Ianto warned.

'Are you sexually harassing our visitors already?' Ianto snapped his head sharply towards the voice.

'Jackie boy, wondering when you were going to turn up,' John said as Jack joined the group.

'Commander Jack Harkness, First officer. Welcome aboard.' Jack held out his hand towards Ianto.

Ianto glared at him, his heart beating wildly.

Jack took back his hand. 'I hope everyone is making you feel welcome.'

Ianto found himself unable to move.

'John's already propositioned him.' Tosh placed her hand on Ianto's arm for support. She and Owen were in agreement; the one thing Ianto needed was to be seen and treated like any other crew member regardless of the potential of the situation leading to the biggest possible cluster-fuck meltdown in history. Normalising the situation was all they could do given Ianto's choice of running away to space so to speak.

'That's not the kind of welcome I was imagining.' Jack tried to make his voice light.

'That's John's way of saying welcome on board,' Owen said trying to keep the conversation going seeing how understandably awkward it had become.

'Always room for one more,' John said not sure why the heat in the room seemed to have dived towards zero.

'Good to have you aboard. I know how lucky we are to have you join us.'

'Do you?' Ianto found his voice.

'Yes, we are very lucky to have someone of your calibre, expertise and ex- ex-perience.' Jack stuttered under Ianto's fierce stare.

'Captain Boston.' Ianto found a large square hand engulf his and shake it.

John pulled Owen aside as Jack moved to the next group of associate specialists. 'Do Jack and my new challenge have a history? And more importantly do I have competition?'

'Firstly I don't think you have a chance with Ianto,' Owen told him.

John looked undaunted. 'Some of my most pleasurable wins have been by the hard to get.'

'Let's be honest…most of them could more truthfully be considered desperate,' Owen pointed out.

'You wound me,' John laid his hand on his chest and narrowed his eyes at Jack then returned his gaze towards Ianto.

'Something's up between those two because the room temperature went frigid and I sense unfinished business.'

Owen pulled John further aside by his elbow. 'I'd say, the last time Ianto met Jack was when he was John Jones and Jack Harkness was his commanding officer on the _Diligence._'

John's eyes flew open. 'He's that John Jones, of the Jones family empire, _Diligence_ Jones who Jack…'

'Keep your voice down,' Tosh warned him as she joined Owen and John.

Owen leaned towards John. 'There are two things Ianto hates. Firstly he hates people knowing his family connections because it means they act differently around him. And as you can imagine he despises Jack Harkness.'

John took a long sip from his drink and looked towards Ianto, licking his lips. 'So you think I have a chance?'

'Getting into his trousers? No,' Owen told him outright.

John raised his eyebrows. 'What you're saying is I have a chance?'

Owen shook his head in disbelief at John's self-assurance.

John pointed his glass at Owen. 'You said he hated being treated differently. He says he's not on the menu, but he looks like a forty-four course banquet to me.' John took a deep sniff in Ianto's direction, savouring the air around him, 'and I sense it's been a long time since he was at the table if you get my drift. And he would add one hell of a memento to my collection.'

"Let him try, I'm interested to see just how many ways Ianto can shoot you down,' Tosh said then drained her glass.

'You're on,' Owen said.

* * *

'You wanted to see me?' Ianto popped his head into Owen's office early the next day.

'Yes I did. And don't give me that look.' Owen interpreted the long suffering look on John's face which always appeared when people started to make a fuss about this health. 'Did you read your orientation information? It was in the blue folder.'

Truth was he was so tired from his race to get to the ship, and then having to be in the same room with Jack Harkness, he hadn't had the energy to open the cover let alone read it.

Owen indicated they move to a private examination area. 'I'll take your silence as a no so I'll fill you in. Within 24 hours of arrival each crew member has to visit the sick bay for an examination. It's now mandatory to have medical crystals imbedded.' Ianto took off his Deep Space Command Insignia ring from his thumb and handed it to Owen who handed it back without examining it.

'That one is out of date so I've prepared a new one for you. The new one has your medical data and your ID. You will need to shed the sleeve on your right arm and expose your right arm pit,' Owen directed.

Ianto divested himself of his sleeve and exposed his under arm. 'When did this come about?' Ianto asked curious, he and watched Owen pick up a gun-like object.

'About four and half years ago new regulations came into effect. All ID and medical data pertinent to that officer must be embedded on their person. As undignified as this appears, the area of your under arm is one of the best protected areas on your body.' There was a sharp snap and Ianto felt a sting.

Ianto rubbed the spot and the sting faded to nothing within seconds. Owen now picked up a substantial scanner and waved it over the spot. Ianto watched as information flowed down the screen to his right.

'The next step is the medical officer, in this case me, must confirm the crew member presenting themselves is the same person as their medical profile.'

Owen took several moments to double check the information then pressed his confirmation.

'Now strip,' Owen ordered just as Ianto was about to put his arm back into his sleeve.

'Is that absolutely necessary?' Ianto asked.

'You missed the pre-mission check so I need to give you the once over.'

'I'm fine,' Ianto argued.

'Look I'm not looking for an excuse to get you off the ship. But considering your injuries and the manner with which you joined the crew I thought we should get this over now.'

'Everything?' Ianto checked.

Owen nodded and handed him a patient coverall.

'They've done a beautiful job on your back, Ianto. But from the way you are walking it would suggest you've been left with a lot of stiffness,' Owen said as he finished his examination.

'Yesterday made me realise just how unfit I am,' Ianto admitted.

'You've packed on a few extra pounds,' Owen pointed out. 'Which is not surprising; your life is mostly sedentary. 'The pelvic injury combined with the back injury is a double whammy that means you are not as flexible as you should be. I expect you are not telling me how sore and tired you are.'

Ianto nodded meekly in agreement to Owen's assessment.

'I recommend a good exercise routine and cut down on the snacks between meals and start eating a more regular diet. Your bloods are good but you are anaemic.' Owen held up a long pen-like instrument. 'This is slow release iron.' Ianto heard a hiss on the side of his arm.

"I've taken up squash again,' Ianto told him.

'Don't overdo it.'

Owen saw the look on Ianto's face begin to form. 'I'm not your Dad. On that note how are you holding up?'

'I found this outside my room this morning.' Ianto held out a pair of heart-shaped notes made from fluorescent pink paper so bright it pained their eyes.

Owen took it and smiled. 'John is part Aurelian.' Ianto creased his forehead as he tried to recall the race. "It means he has an accelerated sex drive and can produce pheromones that can clear a room or cause an orgy depending on circumstances.'

'Do I need to be concerned about my students?' he asked the same question from the night before.

'John is strictly adults only. He has this list and is on a life mission. If he includes the lower orders so to speak he will never achieve his goal.'

'Goal?'

'To have sex with every unattached Space Command Officer and anyone else who takes his fancy,' Owen told him. 'To enable that goal it's rumoured he has a Samurai sword and a disco ball in his quarters.'

Ianto couldn't believe his ears. 'A Samurai sword and a disco ball!'

'Along with a round bed and a mirror on the ceiling, not that I would know,' Owen hastily added. He handed Ianto back the notes. 'This is just the start. I don't have to worry do I?' Owen said, thinking about his bet with Tosh.

"Owen, there is not enough liquor in the entire universe.'

'Just so you know the harder you resist the more persistent he will become.'

Ianto groaned at Owen's pronouncement.

Owen turned and picked up a pile of papers and handed them to Ianto. 'Talking about persistence you tell your dad. I am not going to spy on you or be sending him hourly, daily or weekly reports on your progress. He sent me those to fill in because I wouldn't take his calls. You can also tell him I don't care if he is the chairman of the over-sight committee for the whole bloody space command stomping his feet won't work with me.'

"Sorry.'

'Never mind sorry! For star's sake give him a call. He's worried about you.'

* * *

Returning to his quarters, Ianto felt his stomach rumble. Maybe best next thing would be breakfast before he met his students. He was hungry but the thought of running into Jack Harkness was enough spoil his appetite.

He looked at the replicator. No, that was just avoiding the reality of his situation. He had put himself here so he had better start to deal with this.

What he needed was something to keep his attention, something to hide behind. His eyes fell on the blue gold embossed folder on the table and picked it up. 'Perfect,' he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to head to the door, it chimed. Recalling Owen's words about John he braced himself.

'Captain,' Ianto burst out as he opened the door.

'I'm here on an unofficial visit because I just wanted to see how you were settling in,' Ira admitted.

'I was about to head off for breakfast. I thought I had better read the orientation manual.' Ianto held out the folder.

'Everything you need to know about the ship, all the social activities and advocates are included. Commander Harkness and I both felt the novelty of it being in a real paper folder would encourage the students to actually read it.'

Captain Boston saw Ianto react at the mention of his first officer.

'I'm going to be honest with you. I wanted to see you before the voyage really got going. Stepping back into an active role and being here with Commander Harkness will not be an easy task.'

'I can cope.'

'Cope is an interesting word. It says so much and yet so little,' Captain Boston said. 'Coping suggests you are not good but not falling apart. I know I cannot appreciate just how difficult it is for you being here on board with Commander Harkness. He is more than just a crew member he is the first officer.

'I wanted to share something that might help, it has certainly helped me. Often in our working lives we have to work with people we loath and despise. Or we have lost our faith in them and/or respect. Given the choice we would rather eat 'Chogan Acid Beetles' than to be in the same room, let alone take orders from them. I have found the only way forward is to respect the role rather than the person.' Ira smiled.

Ianto took several moments as he mulled over the Captain's words. 'That's very helpful, thank you sir. '

'I also know that on your last posting the Captain refused to see you which put you into a very difficult position. I wanted to let you know that my door is always open. Don't hesitate to put me to good use.'

'Thank Sir.'

'On that note I think breakfast is in order,' Ira suggested and they both headed out the door. 'And if John Hart gives you a hard time just knee him in the groin that usually works.'

'Sir.' Ianto said startled.

'It seems to be an all-purpose Aurelian off-switch. Trust me, it works every time because hurting an Aurelian in such a manner suggests you mean what you say.'

'Yes Sir, I'll keep that in mind,' Ianto said as they reached the lift.


	3. Chapter Three

Three

* * *

Leaving breakfast, Ianto checked the time and mentally checked the long list of tasks he had to get through today. First, meet his students and then sit down and start to familiarise himself with the vast documentation Sandra had sent him.

Reaching the lift he got in and for a second he fought to remember which floor he needed. He smiled to himself _'It was not just the students getting lost.'_ Looking up then down the floor makers he saw the one he needed was clearly identified with a round circle which indicated the teaching suites.

Deep in thought it took a moment to realise that the lift had stopped at another floor. The doors had opened but the waiting passenger had not entered. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Harkness. His heart started to beat wildly and his mouth went dry as he stared at him.

'I'll take the next one,' he heard the man say over the rush of sound in his ears.

'Coward,' Ianto spat out as the lift door closed and he pressed the floor button again to hasten its departure.

Reaching the door of his teaching suite Ianto took a moment to calm himself and recall everything he had to tell his students. Running into Jack Harkness, curse the man, meant he had lost his focus. Flicking on his pad he double-checked the list he had prepared, took a breath, and entered. It was filled with a blur of faces. The only two people he knew were Steven Carter, who he had been assisting with his PhD, and Eugene Jones, who was working on the 'Transfiguration Project'. Smiling hesitantly he began to speak.

'My name is Commander Jones. I think some of you are aware but for those that don't, Sandra Zhang is unable to accompany you all on this voyage and I've been asked to take her place.' Ianto heard a gasp and mumbling.

A hand shot up. 'Are you just taking over in the short term? Will she be joining us later?'

Ianto shook his head. More faces looked unhappy.

'I know some of you will be sorely disappointed, because she is someone you were looking forward to working with more closely. Sandra is an incredibly experienced educator and I am honoured to take her place. I bring six years in the Deep Space Exploration experience as a sensor calibration, mapping specialist and acting science officer.'

Ianto looked around at their subdued faces and felt panic. First ten minutes and he had lost them all ready.

'You do know Steven and Eugene either directly or by their tutorship in the department. I have been assisting both of them with their work and some of you may have seen me around campus and during the few tutorials I have taken. Any more questions about my replacing Sandra?' he asked and the group went silent and shook their heads.

'For some of you this is your first time on-board a ship of the line. You are not just here as students; five of you are here as Space Command officers with the rank of acting ensign. As much as this is a training ship it is also a working vessel. There may be times when the ship may have to divert to assist or be assigned to a task not currently listed on the ship's itinerary. What this means is, as well as your course work you may be called on to complete an assignment just as if you were assigned to a ship.

'This voyage is a practicum.' He smiled as he gained more confidence. 'I challenge each one of you here to come to me with at least one idea no matter how wild and as long as you don't melt the array I am open to giving your ideas a go.'

Ianto heard a beep. 'On that note I think we had better move. First stop is the medical bay.'

'Yes sir,' he heard and they tumbled out the door.

* * *

Looking about Gwen searched the Hub; stretching her neck she checked every face. She was about to start looking if she could join another table when a waving hand caught her attention. Smiling with relief she made her way across the busy dining area.

'How did it all go my lovelies?' Gwen said wide eyed as she joined her friends.

'Grand. How was your tour?' Carys said moved aside so she could fit around the table.

'It was lovely, being shown around for real and getting to meet all the permanent officers. One in Engineering couldn't stop winking at me,' Gwen told them gleefully.

'Not that sleazy chief engineer.' Mary shuddered.

'No, this was a big bloke. I asked so many questions and he was ever so nice. Being in security, we need to know everything about the ship. And it was so exciting seeing everything for real rather than out of some old text book, I was fit to bursting.' Gwen bit into her sandwich and saw Bonnie had usual face on.

'What the matter Bonnie? You've got face like a wet weekend and it's only the second day.' Gwen chewed out the words as she ate.

Bonnie leaned towards Gwen. 'You know how important this time is for me. I have to pass this rotation and now it's all ruined.'

'What's happened?' Gwen asked.

''Instead of having the senior lecturer join us they send us a tutor.'

'They never!' Gwen burst out.

'Oh yes,' Bonnie huffed

'They wouldn't. This time is too important to send someone who doesn't know what they are doing.'

'Well they did.'

Daniella had listened to enough and interrupted. 'He told us he was a commander with six years' experience in Space Command; hardly a tutor. And I checked; he has two PhD's: one at the Academy and the other worked during his first posting,' she corrected Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed. 'Listen…the only experience he looks like he's had is with a large number of cream-filled donuts.'

'You could tell he was nervous. It was sort of sweet really. Like he had never done anything like this before. He had 'be gentle with me' written all over his face,' Mary added.

'I really need to pass this rotation. I was supposed to be getting some help and they send us him. Sandra knows us. It will be like starting all over again,' Bonnie grumbled.

'Look, the Academy wouldn't have sent anyone less than qualified. We all know just how hard it is to make the grade.' Mary began to stack the trays together.

Bonnie leaned over. 'If that's the case then what is he doing here? They are always going on about how few sensor specialist there are, if he was any good he would be in full service.'

Gwen gasped and Daniela Mary, Carys and Bonnie all looked in her direction. 'That man is drop-dead gorgeous.' Following her line of sight they saw Commander Harkness was heading towards the food slots.

Gwen looked across at Carys. 'If I had waited another five minutes I could have been standing up behind him in line.'

'Did I tell you he escorted me to my quarters?' Carys said and Gwen turned to her wide eyed.

'He never,' Gwen checked.

Carys smiled 'He did and he was ever so nice. Took me right there, even shook my hand.'

'The both watched as he moved along the line, filled his tray then headed to a table.

'I think I need find a way to get lost so he can rescue me,' Gwen told everyone.

Carys burst out laughing. 'Get lost.'

Gwen playfully punched her arm. 'He can get lost with me anytime he likes.'

* * *

'I know who he is,' Daniela said to Bonnie as they headed to return the stacked trays and dishes from their table to the return service slots.

'Who?' Bonnie put her tray into the return slot and pressed recycle, half listening.

'Ianto Jones, our Associate Specialist.'

'Associate useless you mean,' Bonnie said in disgust.

'I know who he is,' she repeated in a sing-song voice.

Bonnie turned to her. 'Really.'

'You are never going to guess.'

'Let me try,' Bonnie said crossing her arms. 'He really is a nobody who knows nothing.'

'If I'm right Ianto Jones was born with more than a silver spoon in his mouth,' Daniela added.

'Listen, the only spoon he was born with was a plastic one.'

Daniela smiled, her face revealing how hard it was to hang onto her secret. 'You will never guess.'

'Go on then as you are bursting to tell me. Shock me with your world shattering information,' Bonnie taunted.

'Who built this ship?' Daniela teased.

Bonnie glanced around, frowning.

'Who built this ship?' Daniela repeated.

A realisation came to Bonnie and she shook her head. 'You are just mixing up the names. How many Joneses are there?'

'I don't think he remembers but I've met him before. I was racing around the lake because it was a short cut to the sensor lab. Just as I turned the corner I nearly bowled over this older man. I ended up laid out on the path and Commander Jones who was with him helped me up. I was so embarrassed and they both very kind. More worried I might have hurt myself than they were for themselves.'

'Is there some point to all this?' Bonnie interrupted.

'It wasn't until the next day when we were having a lecture about all the recent changes in Space Command and how they affected us all. You remember there were several about all the regulations changes due to the scandal on that ship…you remember, the _Diligence.'_

Bonnie nodded. She recalled; they were compulsory and boring.

'They put up a picture of one of the people who had been the most instrumental in the process and it was the man I had run into.'

'And?'

'The man I ran into was Senator Jones, Chairman of the Space Command Oversight Committee.'

'So what's the connection with the ship?' Bonnie asked.

'Charles Jones, his brother, and Senator Jones hold the controlling interest in Space Industries.'

'So you put two together and made three thousand because you saw Senator Jones and Commander Jones together so somehow they are related,' Bonnie pointed out. A few moments passed and she laughed. 'You really had me going there for a moment!'

'I'm telling you Commander Jones is the son of Senator Jones. He is the splitting image of his Dad.'

'And what would someone with so much power and connections as a member of the Jones family be doing on this ship?'

'Teaching Sensor calibration by the looks of it,' Daniela replied.

'Right,' Bonnie snarked.

Both their wrist communicators beeped and they headed out of the Hub hurrying towards the lifts.

* * *

Tapping her pen on her desk Martha checked the time and for the 100th time checked Commander Jones had confirmed his records. Nothing. She wondered if he had received any of her reminders. A quick inspection confirmed he had received them and then deleted each and every one.

She sat back and let out a sigh. He of all people should know why this was so important… a realisation came to her. Of course he did. But this could possibly be the first time since the _Diligence_ he was being directly faced with what he had lost and the devil's compromise he had taken to be on board. If he was going to ignore her reminders she really had only one option left.

Knocking softly on Commander Jones's office door she entered to see him studying an open file.

'Commander Jones, I like to introduce myself. I'm Martha Jones, Crew Resources.'

Ianto glanced up from his desk to see a young dark-skinned woman entering his small office. 'Can I help you?' Ianto returned to the schedule he was working on.

'The deadline for you to confirm your records is almost up,' Martha reminded him.

'I've been busy.' Ianto kept working.

'Not too busy to delete every one of my reminders but too busy to double-check everything is in order and send it back?'

Ianto paused for a moment. 'I'll get to it.'

'Look Ianto, I understand how hard this might be…'

Ianto's head snapped up and he glared at her. 'And just what might be hard?'

'Looking at reminders of where you came from and how you got to be here,' Martha answered gently.

'Is that all?' Ianto snapped at her insight

'I need it on my desk by twenty-two hundred hours.'

'Yes Ma'am.' Ianto crossed his arms and continued to glare at her.

'Don't 'yes Ma'am' me.'

'And since when did Crew Resources care they have the right people on board?'

'Since one of our number deliberately misled an entire crew over a mistaken identity which only ended when he nearly died.'

Closing his eyes Ianto took a moment to steady himself. 'It will be in your system by twenty-two hundred hours,' he announced.

'I'm not the enemy.'

'You look like the enemy to me,' Ianto retorted.

'I'm sad to hear that.'

'Well that's what happens when the head of Crew Resources on the ship you're stationed on uses their position to persecute you to the point of suicide.'

'You have no idea how ashamed and mortified everyone was that Susie…'

'If my confirmation is as important as you say it is then engaging me in pointless conversation is not helping,' Ianto snapped, interrupting what sounded like an attempt at an apology.

Martha stilled, the words she wanted to say about the pain he had suffered and the dishonour Suzie had brought down on all of them stopped. Sorry didn't seem a big enough word to apologise for what he had been put through, but sorry was all she had.

'Twenty two hundred hours,' she reminded him and left.

* * *

Ianto sat down at the desk in his quarters and huffed. Several seconds passed as he stared at the on button on the screen.

Standing he got himself a drink form the replicator. Taking small swallows he looked around the room. A towel caught his attention. Putting down his drink he folded it then placed it in the drying cabinet in the bathroom. It began to cycle as soon as the door clicked shut.

His bed was rumbled so he smoothed the cover and fluffed up the pillows, then straightened the double picture he had of Liselle and Craig. A mote of dust caught his eye and he brushed it away. Looking around he tried to find something else that needed his attention. Picking up his drink he realised it had gone cold so took a few more moments to refresh it.

Sitting down again his stomach felt like it was tying itself into so many knots he felt sick. Turning the screen on messages began to scroll down.

'Dad,' he said through his teeth in frustration as several, each one more seemingly urgent than the last, flowed down. Highlighting each he transferred them to a file marked personal.

Then he separated out those from the Owen and Tosh. Then he sorted several invites to a number of up and coming social events.

Half way through a message appeared and began to flash.

**'Twenty****-****two hundred hours!'**

Muttering he stood up as an intense feeling of rebellion overcame him. A second passed and realised he was being infantile and sat back down. The longer he fought this, the worst he felt. The only way through was to get this over with. Following the instructions he opened his records. Quickly he read through the introduction. There was now a tri-system to ensure records were accurate and had reached their correct destination. Any files going to Crew Resources were checked with the master copy in Space Command. However errors still crept in and so every newly assigned crew member needed to double check their records.

Gritting his teeth he scanned his eyes over the page.

To his relief the records were more a CV outline and meant it was possible to flick through each through each page quickly.

Ianto wiped his brow. He had realised he was sweating and he refreshed his drink. Sitting back down he turned to the section he called the 'Lying Page.'

He read the first citation and felt a wave of disgust. He had been so angry when they had told him he was receiving an award for saving Tish, and he had refused point blank to accept it. He was not a hero, not for a second. He was furious this had even been considered. In the end he had only relented due to the unfair emotional pressure brought to bear via a series of visitors.

Firstly Tish's parents had turned up at his bedside to thank him for saving her life. This was followed by Craig's mum and dad. Apparently Craig had communicated his growing attachment to them, amongst his last messages. They had told him about how proud they were of their son and that Ianto had tried to save his life. They knew of his refusal but argued Craig would have wanted Ianto to be recognised for the attempt. Lastly they wanted to see the man their son had held some affection for rewarded for his actions. Doing this they argued was as much for their son as for him and asked him to accept. It had all been too much and Ianto had given in much to the pleasure of his family who fussed around him making arrangements.

The shameful event had been held within the grounds of the hospital where he had been undergoing reconstructive surgery on his spine. A large marquee had been set up which made him feel overheated and he was sore. In a wheel chair he had been pushed around while people talked over him and took images. In pain, exhausted and revolted by the entire spectacle he had left early.

Searching down the page he looked for the section for his thumb print. A moment of confusion passed when realised there was a second page. Turning, he began to read.

'Gold Star with Oak Cluster and Silver leafs for going beyond and above the call of duty and saving all those aboard the Space Command Vessel _Diligence.__'_

Confused he reread the citation again, then for a third and fourth time. This had to be a mistake.

As hard as he tried he couldn't remember any such action. What he did recall was a continual haze of pain with flashes of light. His only firm collection was someone holding his hand which had given him a lot of comfort. This simple action was something he could count on, like the very act was holding him steady regardless of his confusion and pain.

His first true memory was opening his eyes and he realising he was in a room filled with sunlight. Real sunlight, it warmed him, and a face swam into view and he heard his name. A moment passed as his hand was squeezed and he realised it was his Dad.

Surprised and relieved at seeing him he had called out. His voice so unused to speaking it came out as a croak.

This act had caused tears had run down his Dad's face as he shouted for the nursing staff to check Ianto really had come round. As the nurses fussed round him his Dad had kissed his hand and held it to his chest as if he was never going to let it go again.

From what he had been told, up until that point he had been unconscious. So if he had been unconscious until four months after the ship returned how in the name of all the stars in the universe had he saved the _Diligence?_

Looking through the page again he double-checked to see if there were any other feats he couldn't recall that he had been recognised for.

And just when had this been awarded to him? Was it that travesty of a day? It had to be unless it had happened just after he got back and everyone forgot to tell him.

He came back to the citation. Somehow he had saved the _Diligence_. Ianto snorted to himself. More likely this had been awarded to him out of guilt and considering who his dad and uncle were in an attempt to ingratiate themselves

The time winked the dead line. Ianto pressed his confirmation and forwarded the document to Crew Resources.

Sitting back he looked at the time. Too late to call Owen or Tosh. Checking he looked over Owen's roster he came on duty six pm. Leaning forward Ianto turned off the screen.

* * *

Entering the sick bay Ianto saw Owen was in his office. 'Can we talk?' Ianto said as he gently tapped the door.

'Of course.' Owen closed the file in front of him.

'Owen, I found this strange thing in my records.' Ianto sat down in the chair before Owen's desk.

'What sort of strange thing?' Owen looked startled.

'Nothing untoward like me being the wrong person. I found something about the_ Diligence_ and me.'

'Okay,' Owen said.

'I was looking though my records and I found I received a citation for saving everyone on board. I think I would remember something as dramatic as saving the ship. And secondly I can't recall ever receiving it.'

'It was during the garden party when you received the one for saving Tish. Tish and Craig's family came. There were lots people wearing chests full of medals, your Dad along with your family looking incredibly proud,' Owen reminded him.

'How could I forget? Everyone making a fuss, the cake, the speeches, the hypocrisy…'

'You being nice, when you wanted to strangle everyone,' Owen reminded him.

'The citation states I saved everyone on board,' Ianto said, confused.

'You did,' Owen told him.

'But how?' Ianto lent forward in surprise.

'You don't remember because you were out of it. As you know, for several weeks you were in an induced coma. Once back in Home Space you slipped in and out of consciousness. That skull fracture was bloody nasty and for a while there we thought you were never going to wake up,' Owen said.

'So how..?'

'We were stuck in an energy reflective anomaly. We were at the point of no return.' Owen recalled the fear of their dying and drifting as a wreck forever. 'We asked for your help and you gave it.'

'Just like that?'

'Not just like that, we had to bring you back to consciousness which wasn't easy. Had we any other choice Ianto we would have preferred not to have to ask you but…'

'But how did you know I would have the answer?' Ianto asked confused.

Owen thought quickly. The last thing he wanted was to tell Ianto Jack had listened to his entire journal, and then played his dead lover.

'We had found some sections of the ship's log from the _Solaris _in the main frame. They were corrupted and in fragments but they told us just enough to hint you had encountered some thing similar and might know the answer.'

'Yeah I did…do,' Ianto corrected himself.

Owen smiled. 'Turn everything electrical off.'

'Exactly.'

'You still look confused,' Owen told him.

'Telling someone how to solve a problem doesn't merit a citation on this level. It reserved for real heroes, people who have put themselves in harm's way to save others.'

'Ianto, two thirds of the crew had made your life a living hell and pushed you to the point of no return. Considering what happened you choosing to help was not just kind, it showed you to be a better human being. You didn't have to save us.'

'Not everyone was guilty, Owen. Why would I punish them?'

'Ianto, your knowledge allowed the ship to escape. Everyone got to come home, 300 plus souls including your own. That has to be worth a little recognition.'

'I guess,' Ianto said not completely convinced.

'Do you know you are one of the most unassuming people I know? Even when you do amazing things you don't seem to realise that to other people they are extraordinary. Look how hard you've tried to be like everyone else. Other people in your situation would be happy to live off your name and money. Instead you fight to be seen as just one of us.'

'I am just one of you. Having money it's just money.'

'See that's what I mean,' Owen told him, smiling.


	4. Chapter four

Four

* * *

Ianto groaned as a plate with a shaped pancake, strawberries and cream delicately laid out was placed before him.

'From the gentlemen over there,' the young student told him then pointed towards another table. Looking across the room Ianto saw John Hart who stood and threw him an air kiss.

Owen whistled in appreciation of the simple meal before Ianto. 'You know I think John's tapped into some creative element none us knew he had. Just look the shape of that pancake.' Owen traced the long shape and rounded end of the pancake.

'And the strawberries are expertly placed,' Tosh said trying to keep a straight face.

'And the cream…' Owen said.

Ianto looked up to see John standing before him.

'Ianto please let me be your cream jug.' John picked up one of the strawberries, dipped it into the cream then offered it to Ianto, who refused. Undaunted John slowly placed it into his mouth then licked it clean, complete with moans of ecstasy.

Having finished the strawberry John licked his lips and opened his arms. 'All of this can be all of yours, just say the word.'

Ianto watched the display, trying to form words. After twenty-six days he was running out of ways to say no. The man's pursuit of him was relentless. In John's language 'no' meant 'maybe' and 'maybe' meant 'yes'. And Owen's words were proving to be prophetic. Ianto's persistent refusal seemed to have ignited John into overdrive. As all first level suggestions and innuendo had failed he was seeing what tempted Ianto's appetite. Every meal he presented Ianto with an ever unfolding list of dishes that had either romantic, erotic or aphrodisiac properties.

'Not a pancakes and strawberry man? Or maybe you are not sweet and sticky person.' John went down on one knee and placed his hand on his heart. 'I solemnly swear that if we get sticky I will lick you clean.'

'I'm not sure how many more ways I can keep saying no,' Ianto muttered as an aside, shaking his head.

John stood upright his eyes wide with delight. ''You know I was about to give up hope. So how many times will you say no before you say yes?'

'That came out wrong,' Ianto said, horrified John had heard him. 'Try one million times infinity.'

John narrowed his eyes. 'You do know that time and numbers have a way of bending back on themselves. And you bending over, Ianto. Only you can complete me.'

Owen and Tosh watched, amused. This little scene or one very like it had played out somewhere on board every day for nearly four weeks. John was unstoppable. Owen's words were proving prophetic the more Ianto said no, John's desire for him hitched a notch. Tosh had to admit John was getting very creative even she wasn't sure how he had managed to fashion a pancake into such a shape, let alone the fresh ripe strawberries. Ianto had sworn there was not enough liquor in the known universe but John was the perfect example of the unmovable object.

'John,' Ianto started to say and John went down on one knee again.

'Yes greatest desire of my lust?' John took a finger full of cream and licked it off, looking at Ianto.

'I'm flattered.'

'So it is flattery you want?'

'No.' Ianto growled, cursing the man's way of twisting everything he said. 'Please just leave me alone.'

Johns face dropped. 'If I leave you alone you will be the cause of my failing to complete my lifelong dream.' He placed his hands on his heart and began to speak wistfully. 'I have a dream to go, to do, to have, to provide, to cherish, and enjoy the cornucopia of all and you sir are the rarest of all prizes and will be my pièce de résistance.'

John caught a groan as Ianto's face disappeared behind both his hands.

'Don't groan alone Ianto.' John stood, took the second strawberry, and dipped it into the cream at the long end of the pancake. Several seconds passed as he ate it with single-minded enthusiasm. Licking his fingers one by one he looked down to see Ianto still hiding behind his hands.

'I see the declaration of my desire has left you speechless. We will continue this later.' With a flick of his head he headed for the door, stopping threw back an exaggerated air kiss. As the drama ended the room fell into a hubbub of conversation.

'Has he gone?' Ianto asked a few minutes later.

'Yes it's safe to come out,' Tosh told him.

'You are not weakening are you?' Owen sounded worried.

Ianto looked shocked. 'Not if I had an ocean of beer and the entire outpourings of every Whiskey distillery within the home systems would I be tempted.'

He watched as Owen and Tosh exchanged a look and became suspicious. 'Why?'

'Nothing,' Owen said a little too quickly.

'Nothing that looks and sounds like something.' Ianto lent back and crossed his arms.

'I think we had better fess up,' Tosh admitted

'A home cooked meal made from local ingredients,' Owen told him

'Or a romantic evening on the holo-suites, moon fishing,' Tosh added.

'Moon fishing?' Ianto questioned

'Very romantic. You see, fish on my world are called moon fish and have heart-shaped markings. If you can catch a pink one then it's so romantic. If not you get a great fresh fish supper on the beach,' Tosh enthused.

'What has this got to do with me?'

'Well, it's sort of a reward for which one of us wins. Owen had promised me a home cooked meal and I take him fishing depending of the outcome of….' she struggled to explain.

'You put a bet on me!'

'Not so much a bet as a wager,' Owen corrected him.

'And there's a difference?' Ianto burst out.

'Sort of…'

'I thought you were my friends?' Ianto interrupted.

'We are. So far I'm winning, and seeing John squirm and beg has been the most entertainment on board for years,' Owen told him.

'Tosh you bet that I would!'

'Sort of. John can be very persistent and he mostly wins. Secretly I'm gunning for you to keep saying no,' she added quickly.

'And how will you both know if we do or don't?'

'I think John's reaction of you saying yes would be heard far and wide,' Tosh pointed out.

'How do you know we haven't already and we're not just making it seem as if we haven't?' Ianto drained his coffee.

Tosh leaned forward, 'Ianto, there is so much frustration on his side the internal sensors would show the disturbance.'

Ianto looked confused. 'She means the ship would change course. If you were both earth side the planet would shift orbit. How blunt do you want this?' Owen asked him.

'And how come my virtue is considered so low all it's worth is a home cooked meal and fishing?'

'Are you saying Tosh and I are cheap?'

'You heard him. I am his pièce de résistance; I'm the rarest of prizes. I would have thought it was worth far more than Owen's cooking and a cold night waiting for a nibble at the end of a rod. At least make the prize worthy of the competition.'

'He is. He's calling us cheap,' Tosh said with mock indignation.

'Let's make this more interesting,' Ianto told them. 'I swear John Hart has as much chance of sleeping with me as Jack Harkness. That the penance for losing should be ritual humiliation and the winner chooses. Which will be me. I choose the penance be public and witnessed,' Ianto said.

'You're on!' Tosh accepted the challenge before Owen could respond.

A beep from Ianto and Tosh's wrists communicators caught their attention.

'We had better go' Ianto told her. 'I need to check a few details in engineering before I head to the cargo space.'

'Meet you in cargo bay seven. This is going to be interesting.' Tosh now stood.

'Not another go at the great experiment,' Owen double-checked.

'Today could be the start of a whole new era in transportation,' Ianto mocked.

'I won't hold my breath. So far exactly nothing has happened twelve times over,' Owen told them.

'Not true,' Tosh said. 'One time we actually saw a shimmer and another time we managed to transform a block of hydrogen condensate into fine particles that filled the cargo hold like fog.'

'And the last time we blew all the safeguards in engineering,' Ianto added.

'I've added more fail safes this time,' Tosh told him.

'I saw the requisition,' Ianto said.

'It is fascinating and I leant something very valuable after the last attempt,' Tosh pointed out.

Owen looked intrigued.

'Ianto and I both did.'

'Really.' Owen got the impression his leg was being pulled.

'I never realised that Earth basic and Aurelian shared so many expletives,' Tosh said recalling John Hart's explosive outburst as every overload alarm had gone off followed by the failure of every fail safe between engineering and the cargo bays.

'It was impressive,' Ianto picked up his own tray. 'Aurelian is such an expressive language.'

Owen drained his coffee. Ianto and Tosh headed towards the tray return and he went over the conversation about the bet. Sitting up straight he made a sudden realization and waggled his finger at Ianto. 'You devious bastard,' he called out.

Ianto came back over to the table. 'I was thinking pink tutu with matching tights.'

'Think again mate,' Owen snorted.

'Tosh would love that.' 'I was thinking you.' Ianto laughed, enjoying the look of shock of Owen's face. Tosh tapped her wrist to remind him of the time and he raced after her.

* * *

Leaving the Hub they both headed towards the lift. Despite the many failures Ianto was excited. He hadn't told Tosh yet but Eugene had made an important realization that might now lead to a successful test run. His idea was a fantastic one and suggested that it was possible to create transfiguration, converting a solid object into energy, sending it to a new location and recreating it.

Previously attempts had failed when they tried to convert an object, in this case a block of matter-based hydrogen atoms the most abundant matter in the universe. The program used to break the matter down via a photonic wave was trying to note the placement of every particle. Considering this was times many billion the system became overloaded.

The sensor array was the only system on board capable of holding all the data due to the massive sensor net that covered the ship. Using the array as a buffer was a step in the right direction but the amount of information was astounding and kept getting over burdened.

What Eugene had done was to rewrite the program so when any object was first scanned it would map the subatomic particles only once before forwarding the information to the buffer. This reduced the amount of information and energy requirements.

Eugene has worked hard and had overcome all sorts of difficulties like 'The Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle' by creating a compensator which told the matrix to basically ignore the issue. He had to admit the math was elegant and reminded him of Planck's constant E=hc/ Energy of a photon /speed of light/ wavelength of the photon. Which was the basics for the transfiguration of objects in one equation.

Once they had managed to transfer the matter to a pure photonic wave the particles would then become entangled and the block of matter should then literally dissipate to nothing. Then it was only a seemingly simple matter to reverse the system and get something to materialise or be recreated in another location. Entangled particle theory was well-established and had already overcome the issue of reconstructing entangled particles in a laboratory and highly controlled situations.

Now all they had to do was make it work. If it did it would mean site-to-site transportation would become a reality.

Ianto entered the cargo space to see Eugene Jones busying himself checking he had everything calibrated.

'Eugene, have you taken a break and had some breakfast?' Ianto asked as he saw the state of him.

'No,' he admitted. 'I was going over the basics in my head last night when I had an idea. I spent the greater part of yesterday and last night loading into the matrix entangled particle functional wave principals. That way the matrix doesn't have to keep re-creating it anew each time.'

'Like a template?'

'More like series of templates. I set up a protocol so that the system could detect and create its own template based on the heuristic harmonics,' Eugene told him.

Ianto looked up to see Tosh had joined them.

'All set to go?' she asked Eugene, who nodded and joined them by the instrument panel.

'Almost,' Eugene replied. 'I just need to make some final adjustments.'

Finally he walked across to a raised platform and placed a compressed block of hydrogen condensate on it. A second platform stood about a meter away. They didn't need it because the array could be calibrated to channel and reconstruct any object at any given location. However the raised platform had the psychological assurance of a large X painted on the ground.

'Ready?' Ianto asked Tosh. 'Yes, the main energy core is running at 110%,' she told him.

'When you are ready Mr. Jones,' Ianto called out and readied his own monitoring instrumentation.

Eugene began the first sequence allowing the system to build up energy. As it reached its maximum he triggered the second sequence.

Ianto nudged Eugene who had his eyes on the panel in front of him. Looking up the block was disappearing before their eyes.

Within a fraction the block began to flicker with light as if it was neither one thing nor another. This meant the sensor system was channeling the information into the buffer.

'Buffer holding,' Eugene called out. 'Moving to retrieve sequence.'

A computer warning began to intone, 'Power insufficient to hold photonic wave, powering down to protect array overload in five seconds. Enacting shutdown.' Ianto could swear behind the polite tone was a desperation that suggested a backwash was going to overwhelm not only the system here but the entire ship's electronic fail safe.

Ianto, Eugene and Tosh watched as the sensor array powered down in reverse order of the startup sequence.

'Where's the block?' Tosh asked, looking up and walking across to the first raised platform.

Eugene raced over to check. It was gone. Ianto smiled and slapped Eugene on the back. 'I think I had better leave now because you will see me doing an air punch and my, 'I can't believe you did it' dance.'

'Thank you sir,' he said then he went back to his instrument board, looking puzzled.

'Eugene, breakfast,' Ianto ordered. 'Then complete the download of the data and we will have a debrief in my office. Come to my office and we can go over the figures.' Tosh's wrist strapped beeped and she moved away to answer it.

'Eugene,' she called out as she finished her conversation. 'That was Captain Boston asking for an update. He is very excited with our news. On that note I had better go. Well done Eugene; we will get this working it's just a matter of time.' She winked and left.

* * *

Ianto pressed the button on the lift deep in thought. In truth the transference of objects as pure matter had remained the realm of science fiction since the idea was first speculated. How many people had spent wasting their lives on this Holy Grail? Yet on paper according to Eugene's concept it was possible by using the sensor array as a buffer, being the only range of equipment able to hold the sheer volume of data. Yet even installing an extra bank of organic matrix computers and upgrading the array hadn't worked. Stepping into the open lift door he mentally went through the figures.

'Mr Jones, welcome to my inner sanctum,' Hart said as the lift doors closed.

'I'm heading back to meet Eugene so we can go over the figures from the array,' Ianto told him, pressing the button for the floor several times in an effort to hurry the lift's speed.

'You don't have to make an excuse to come and find me.' John moved across crowding Ianto and took a long deep sniff. 'It's been a long drought hasn't it Commander?' John said in a sultry voice.

Ianto hesitated to reply, not sure if he should deny, confirm, or just refuse to answer.

John came even closer, reaching Ianto's neck and took another deep breath and seemed to sample the air like a fine wine, closing his eyes in ecstasy. 'You have the heady aroma of long abstinence.'

Ianto pushed himself into the corner of the lift in an all too familiar fashion.

'Feel it,' John whispered.

'Feel what?' Ianto croaked and a smoky musky odour began to fill the small space.

'The inevitability of our union,' John said in a low voice.

'As interesting as your offer is…' Ianto stuttered, noting the pupils of John's eyes appeared to be whirling.

'Jones, no one has ever refused my advances for so long. It's making me hunger for you, building an ardour that is becoming unbearable.' He took another heady sniff around the curve of Ianto's neck. 'I just want you more and more…' John growled.

'Why don't you try Harkness?' Ianto pressed himself into the wall thinking he could enjoy seeing the man being pursued by this sexual maniac.

John pulled back for a moment. 'As interesting an idea as that is Jack is out of bounds. He's already bonded with someone, and broadcasting it loudly on all levels.'

'That horrible Costello woman,' Ianto pointed out.

John shook his head. 'No, the aroma between them was only ever on Jack's side and dissipated a long time ago. Currently he is emanating the fragrance of an unrequited, impossible love.'

'How…?'

'How do I know?' John answered Ianto's unformed question. 'The aroma emanating from the bonded is different.'

'Different. How?'

'It's like comparing the best champagne in the world to boxed wine.' John turned his full attention back to Ianto. 'It's been a long time, hasn't it Jones? I can promise you a storm of passion to end the drought.'

John Hart snatched Ianto's hand and pressed it up against his face, taking in the odour. Ianto snatched it back but not before John had taken a deep sniff. 'Self-ministration is not the answer,' John told him.

Ianto felt his face heat up. 'Listen I've tried to be polite but there is never going to be a you and me.'

'You don't think I've heard that before? Ianto Jones you would complete me, you would be the final crowning of my achievement. The rarest of creatures.'

'I'm flattered that you see me as some sort of conquest but I really need to get to my office,' Ianto said through his teeth and fought to see over John's shoulder to find out why the lift had not reached another floor.

'Let me fill your needs?' John said in a sultry voice.

'I can fulfil my o-o-wn needs,' Ianto stuttered, his voice rising in pitch.

'Ianto, let me be your hand.'

John kissed a finger and placed on Ianto's lips. 'You and I are inevitable.'

The lift jolted and the door opened.

'Everyone okay in here?' John and Ianto turned to see Jack.

John pulled himself away from Ianto and stood aside. Ianto, seeing his escape took off down the corridor.

Jack put his foot in the door to stop it closing. 'You should leave him alone,' Jack said sternly.

'Oh is this you staking your claim?'

'No,' Jack said, torn from arguing with John or following Ianto. He looked down the corridor at the man's fleeing back and made his choice.

The lift door closed and John took a sniff. Wetting his finger he waved it around in the air then licked it. 'Interesting, Jack. Very, very interesting.'

* * *

Jack found Ianto waiting for the lift at the far end of the corridor. His back was against the corridor walls as he fought to catch his breath.

'If you need help with John let me know,' Jack offered

'I see. So you don't think I can handle him myself?'' Ianto straightened and glared at Jack.

'That's not what I meant. John's pursuits can get a little intense; just say the word and I'll speak to Crew Reso…' Jack stopped at the look on Ianto's face.

'Fuck you,' Ianto spat out.

'When I opened the lift door you looked like you needed help.' Jack stopped.

Ianto looked at him as if he had gone mad then pushed his face into Jack's. Jack took a step backwards at the twisted hatred on Ianto's face and found himself backed against the wall.

'The only reason I haven't thrown you out the airlock is because I have focused on respecting your rank as first officer. You don't speak to me unless it's on a professional level and I will focus on not battering your face until it's beyond recognition. Do you understand?'

'Yes,' Jack found himself replying.

Ianto turned his back on him and went back towards the lift.

* * *

'What were you thinking?' Martha demanded as Jack explained what had happened.

Sinking down in the speaking chair in Martha's counselling space Jack started to explain. 'The lift door opened and John was all over him and I felt this instinct to...then when he ran down the corridor he was standing looking so lost like…'

'Like he needed rescuing?' Martha finished for him.

Jack groaned his assent into his hands.

'Ianto is not some damsel in distress.'

'I don't know what came over me,' Jack admitted.

Martha shook her head. 'He doesn't need rescuing. From what I've seen he can handle John. Putting aside all his eye rolling I think he's enjoying it.'

'John's treating him like he would anyone he's after only a bit stronger than normal. But so far his chase has been very grown up. John asks and Ianto knocks him down. Once Ianto stops acting like a gentlemen and knees John in the groin it will be over.' Martha recalled her own run-ins with John before she met Tom.

'I don't want him harassed; he's trying to recover…' Jack tried to explain.

'So you thought you would run after him and offer to help.'

'I just wanted to…'

Martha sat back and folded her arms. 'To be honest I can understand why he felt he had to escape and run away to space. Between you, his Dad, Captain Boston, and Owen all wringing your hands over his progress it must be suffocating. You all need to stop fussing over him. Trust me, Ianto is doing very well considering he's recovering from a major trauma. It doesn't take a genius to figure he will have up days and down. He's doing an excellent job with his students. Impressed us all with his patience and knowledge. Shown willing to join in the odd social event. He's making friends aside from Tosh and Owen. He now ranks 24th in the Squash competition. As for John Hart, Ianto is being too polite but as far as I can tell it's not as anywhere as serious as you are making out. I mean there's even a bet going on.'

Jack looked surprised.

'But John is not the problem.'

'There is so much I want to say,' Jack said honestly.

'Do you think you're alone Jack? There are whole departments within Space Command who want to make reparations, including Crew Resources. The head, Marcy Graham, was so appalled she had recommended Suzie Costello to become a ship's councillor she resigned the service. It will take Crew Resources the life time of its existing members before we feel some honour has been restored. '

Jack looked haunted. 'I've apologised to his family, his father, all my peers, everyone high and low within the service who was hurt by my actions. I don't expect my apology to be heard or accepted. I just want him to hear me say I'm sorry I ruined his life.'

'I hear you Jack. But deep down you want him to hear you because you need his forgiveness.' Martha watched as Jack sank into himself. 'Jack. What if there no way he will ever hear you?'

'There has to be. There has to be a way,' Jack replied looking like a small lost boy.

* * *

Looking though her inbox, Bonnie checked for the return of her most recent assignment. She braced herself. The task had been infantile, way beneath her level. It had even had a practical exercise which she already knew the answer for. Anyone could track an asteroid through a planetary system on the array. In disgust she had just thrown it back to be marked in half an hour of receiving it. It was just one more item of proof that Commander Jones was not fit to be an Associate Specialist.

It was back. Opening it she began to read down the comments. She was shocked. This was at least gross incompetency. She curled her lower lip as she turned the page to see the mark. For a moment she felt herself heat up and began to type, her fingers flying.

A week later almost skipping Bonnie made her way to her meeting with Commander Jones. It had seemed like an eternity had passed before she had received a reply to her complaint. The wait had been worth it because it was from none other than the head of the whole department. He advised he had spoken to Commander Zhang who in turn had spoken with Commander Jones. Bonnie felt vindicated. With any luck Jones would be leaving the ship when they hit Zatsaheur sector outpost and star junction in two days. _'Most likely already packed.'_ Bonnie promised herself she would 'try and not gloat.

Reaching his door she gave it a soft rap.

'Come in Bonnie,' Ianto said. Of all his students Bonnie had been the most challenging. For whatever reason she had taken his presence as some kind of insult and a deliberate attempt to hold her back. He and Sandra were in agreement. Bonnie had potential but needed to put more thought and effort into what she did.

'Thank you for coming,' Ianto said and he indicated the chair next to his desk.

'No problem,' she said almost too casually.

'I've received a communication from Sandra Zhang. She advises me you made a formal complaint that was handed to her to resolve.'

Bonnie tried to hide her smirk.

'Can I ask why you chose to speak to her and not come to me?' Ianto asked.

'It's just not working for me. We students deserve someone with in-depth knowledge and experience.'

'Is this about my comments from your most recent assignment?'

Faking a smile Bonnie nodded as if this was so obvious it didn't need stating.

'In light of your concerns I asked Commander Zhang to revaluate my marking, not just your work but across several other students.'

Bonnie tried to hide her growing smile. _'Maybe I should offer to carry his bags to the station,_' she thought

Ianto held out a pad. 'And she asked me to give you this.'

Bonnie opened up the assignment and felt herself go red as she saw her mark reduced to zero.

'Apparently she thought I had been overly generous,' Ianto said after several moments of allowing Bonnie to come to terms with the re-marking of her work. 'After speaking with Commander Zhang and conferring with Crew Resources you have the following options. You can withdraw from this rotation as a fail. We are about to stop off at the Zatsaheur Junction. There you can board a vessel back to the Space Academy.'

Bonnie looked at him, her face a mixture of shock and outrage.

'Commander Zhang has offered to let you start this current semester again to see if you can try and raise your performance. If you do she will offer you another opportunity towards the end of your qualifications but only if you can raise yourself to a 90% pass.'

'I- I won't be offered a place on any ship without this rotation,' Bonnie said in a panic.

'I'm willing to give you a second chance. But that second chance is dependent on a change of attitude and a willingness on your part to put in some hard work. Starting with re-doing the task I set you. I would recommend this time you take the effort to read through the assignment and book some time in the sensor lab. I didn't ask for you to track a single asteroid within a planetary system.' Bonnie snapped her head up. 'It was to track every asteroid and predict their paths for the entire Achilles Asteroid field for three rotations using just the array. There was also a second and third section.'

Ianto saw that for the moment Bonnie was for once speechless so he continued.

'Sandra told me that part of the problem is that you feel strongly I had no real experience. That if I did I wouldn't be teaching due to the shortage of sensor specialists. So this can be addressed on a professional level I have made the theses I have completed available to you. One was completed at the Space Academy while I was in training, the other during my first posting. My service record is on file I would strongly suggest you look it up.'

'If you decide to take up my offer to continue as your supervisor there is one more thing we need to discuss. It's been brought to my attention some of the things you've said about me. I've approached Crew Resources and discussed the issue with them. They will be contacting you to discuss your behaviour. I warn you now if I hear one more disparaging remark about myself I will lodge in a formal complaint and ask you be removed from the ship.'

Bonnie squirmed and looked at her feet over crossed arms.

'If you think I'm being tough it's because lives will depend on your skills being up to standard. Right now you would be a liability to any crew on the basis of what you have shown me. However with hard work and some direction you could make an excellent officer. Is there anything you would like to say?' Ianto offered.

Shaking her head Bonnie fought to hold back the tears of rage and embarrassment she felt.

'My door is always open and I've informed Crew Resources to expect a call from you to set up an appointment sometime today. If you choose to stay I want that assignment reworked and back on my desk by the dead line,' Ianto said handing her assignment back.

Standing Bonnie stormed out of the office, slamming the door.

'Well that went well,' Ianto said letting out deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

* * *

Bonnie crossed her arms and stood by the airlock door waiting for it to open. Just past the airlock was Zatsaheur Space Port, Junction and sector outpost. The last two days had been the longest she could recall as she reworked the assignment. It was still not up to the required standard and she would have to re-do it again tomorrow, this time under supervision from Steven Carter. '_Well at least it wasn't Commander Jones__,__'_ she told herself, not sure she could face him after her meeting with Crew Resources.

She observed the expectant faces as they waited for the portal to open, a mix of annoyance churning in her stomach. Now she was supposed to drop everything and have fun. Every senior officer she had appealed to had parroted the same reply. This was a chance for students who were mostly human to experience alien culture first hand and have some enjoy themselves into the bargain.

Looking across she saw Gwen Cooper smiling. Gwen gave her the thumbs up because she had managed to stand beside Harkness.

She half-listened as he wittered on about how each one of them were representatives of the ship, and Space Command. '….and above all have fun,' Harkness finished his speech and the main door now separated and for a moment there was an equalisation of pressure and air flowed into the ship.

Bonnie found Gwen by her side. 'I've heard there's an alien bar that sells _'Nubreem Sunsets'_ that actually glow in the dark,' Gwen told her linking their arms.

Mary joined them. 'I'm off to the market. I promised my mum a special something for her birthday and I thought I would buy her something craft-made rather than replicated.'

'Yes, the market is the main thing I've got down on my list,' Carys agreed.

'I'm with you,' Daniela nodded.

Bonnie felt a wave of excited interest as she caught a glimpse of bustle at the far end of the walkway. It might be mandatory to visit the station but she was going to have a quick look around then get back and rework her figures. What was so infuriating was she just couldn't see the mistakes yet when pointed out they were so obvious. What it had made clear was she needed to do some serious revision and…

'Oh-My-God,' Gwen suddenly burst out. Letting go of Bonnie's arm she ran across to the large viewing window on the left hand side of the walk way. Crowding around a support beam they tried to get a view. A long, sleek black space ship was being moved into dock by several oddly named docking dollies.

'Is that what I think it is?' Carys pressed her face up against the window.

'It's a personal space liner,' Gwen enthused.

'Out here? What the hell would one of those be here? There's no leisure worlds in this part of the quadrant,' Bonnie pointed out.

'Someone rich. Someone to keep me in a manner to which I would like to become acquainted with,' Gwen added as she admired the ship's sleek form.

'I was wasting time one day wondering how to spend my expected winnings from the Galactic lottery, Carys told them. 'A ship like this is 500 million credits and that's just the basic model and not counting the crew. Then you need to have it fitted out to the buyer's requirements,' Carys ended in a mock swanky voice.

'More likely to belong to some government. A diplomat visiting the station, trade agreements,' Bonnie told them.

'Agreed,' Daniella nodded not taking her eyes off the ship. 'Very few people can afford their own personal space liner.'

Gwen took a longing look at the opulence it represented. 'As part of the security brief we've been studying ship types. Governments go for really making a statement, with markings all over the hull and armaments so there's no mistaking who it represents. Sort of sending a message about how powerful they are. The only message this ship is sending is I'm rich enough not to tell everyone who I am because you already know.'

'Could be a hire, set to look like a personal yacht,' Daniella suggested.

'I'm telling you this is the real thing.' Gwen strained to see the lettering so she could check the ship's register later.

The airlock door opened. Mary nudged Gwen's arm and they all turned as an older man appeared.

Daniella gasped as he passed.

'What?' Gwen asked as they all watched the man head towards the _Torchwood's_ dock.

'I think that's Senator Jones,' Daniella told them.

'Who?' Carys queried.

'Senator Jones. He's part of Space Industries,' Daniela told their blank faces. 'Senator Jones is head of the Space Command Over-sight Committee. He and his brother own Space Industries.'

'Daniella has this theory that Senator Jones and Commander Jones are somehow related,' Bonnie said as every face now turned to her.

'Never,' Gwen burst out. 'Why the hell would someone like him be on our little ship?'

'Exactly,' Bonnie added. 'Commander Jones is as related to Senator Jones as I am.'

'Oh you are wicked,' Gwen laughed.

Bonnie caught her next remark on her lips. She had got the message loud and clear from Crew Resources. There was zero tolerance for good reason and she had overstepped the mark. She had no idea that her cutting remarks could start a vicious cycle. Later that afternoon as she thought about it she could understand how such a thing could happen. She shuddered involuntarily. 'A whole ship had ganged up on an officer with tragic results and ruined any future he had in active service' Poor sod and it had all started…'

'It is a bit strange him being all this way out here.' Carys brought Bonnie back from her thoughts.

'It's not him,' Bonnie assured her friends.

'Lovely ship though,' Gwen said with a sigh and they took off towards the transit area.

* * *

Ianto rubbed his aching neck and turned to read the work in progress from the next student on the list. He never knew paperwork could have such a detrimental effect on the human body. His latest challenge had apparently exposed a number of weak areas for several students requiring a lot of one-on-ones. Steven had come up with the idea of asking each student directly for a summation of where they were and their calculations. It meant a very busy supposed day off as each of them read through and offered hints to solve any given issue causing confusion.

Stretching his back he promised himself a session of squash on the holo-suites, followed by a hot soak in the sauna. Then it was back to going over the figures of Eugene's latest run through. It was so frustrating, it should work but nothing they could do could reform energy back into matter. What was crazy was not only did the math show it was feasible, there were two working examples on this ship; holo-suites and replicators. Holo-suites used polarising light particles to form solid matter and replicators used a number of base molecular substances to re-create almost any object.

Twice now they had managed to get the test cube to de-materialize. The wave would hold in the buffer for exactly 3.4 milliseconds then the system would shut down no matter how much raw energy they poured in to support the process. To be so close. Ianto understood Bonnie's frustration, to know the answer was there but not being able to see it was infuriating.

His door alarm sounded. Groaning he braced himself for John Hart. That knee in the groin idea was becoming more and more likely_. 'One __day…__was it too much too ask for one day's peace and quiet__?__' _he thought and pressed the door release.

'Dad!'

'Don't be angry with me.' Ianto took his Dad into his arms and pulled him a hug. 'I just had to see you.'

'I'm not angry with you Dad,' Ianto added gently, trying to still the frustration in his voice.

'I've been so worried about you.'

'As you can see doing okay.' Ianto smiled and they pulled apart.

Arthur looked around. 'It's not as nice as we could make it at home but it looks comfortable and you've lost weight.'

'I've got more to do here. I've entered the ship's squash league. And my students keep me busy.'

'It's so good to see you,' Arthur repeated not taking his eyes off Ianto.

'Does anyone else know you are here?' Ianto asked.

'I took a page out of your book and ran away from home.'

'I'm sorry about that Dad.'

'You gave me one hell of a fright,' Arthur admonished.

'So you ran away from home?' Ianto said, surprised at his father's admission because his Dad was a man whose life was dictated by his love of order.

'I was halfway through the second meeting of the day which was going to be followed by yet another meeting. During a short break where I stood listened to Sarah Graychild waxing lyrical about her investment returns trying to look as if I was interested when I realised I needed to spend some time in the company of my son. So I bunked off. And I have to say it felt damn good.'

Ianto handed his dad a cup of coffee. Taking his own they now sat down. His dad made himself comfortable in the only easy chair and Ianto sat on the edge of his bed.

'That's not like you Dad.'

'I took a leaf out of the Ianto Jones guide to life and here I am.'

'Does anyone else know you're on board?'

'Several students saw me heading this way so I'm sure the news will have reached the Captain by now.' Just as the words left his lips the door alarm sounded.

'Ianto I'm here to see you,' Arthur said in a plaintive voice and placed his hand on Ianto's forearm. 'I don't want any fuss of people running around trying to make me feel welcome.' Ianto placed hand on his dad's in understanding and nodded.

Ianto opened the door to see Captain Boston. Closing the door Ianto stood with him in the corridor.

'I gather Senator Jones has come aboard,' Ira said wanting to double check what might be required.

'Dad's here to see me. I'm going to take him for lunch in the Hub, possibly with Tosh and Owen. Then give him a quick look around where I work.'

'I'll make sure everything's ship shape,' Ira told him.

'I think it would be nice for Dad to see things how they really are,' Ianto suggested.

Ira nodded. 'I might just put a discrete warning just to let people know he's on board.'

'Might be a good idea but I want to keep this as low-key as possible,' Ianto added.

'Got it,' Ira patted Ianto's back. 'Please give him my kindest regards.'

'I will.' Ianto returned to his room.

'All sorted?' Arthur asked as Ianto re-joined him

'Sorted. Captain Boston is about to make a major announcement, followed by a tour. First there will be a meal in the Hub with the senior officers who are now being recalled to the ship.'

Arthur leaned over and punched his son's arm.

'Ow,' Ianto said rubbing the sore spot in an exaggerated fashion.

'I thought it might be nice to have some lunch in the Hub then I give you a tour around of where I work. I know Owen and Tosh would love to see you.' Ianto sat down and picked up his own coffee cup.

Arthur nodded his agreement. 'I would like that very much to catch up with Owen and Toshiko. You know, Owen is one of the most refreshing people it's been my privilege to meet. He's blunt to the point of rudeness but always honest.'

'He holds nothing back,' Ianto agreed

'There is no dancing around any subject. It's just bam and you know exactly what he thinks and where he stands.'

'He has a sharp tongue,' Ianto took a sip of coffee.

'I have the marks to prove it.' Ianto looked worried. 'He has been instrumental in telling me some home truths,' Arthur reassured him. 'And like all home truths they are painful.'

'I see,' Ianto said in agreement, not sure he fully understood.

'Now enough about other people,' Arthur pronounced. 'I want to hear every last detail of your time here. I want the full works not the amended version and don't spare the any of the gory details.'

* * *

Arthur strode next to Ianto as he was escorted first to Ianto's office then the teaching areas. Ianto went into depth about the work his students were doing, including some of the trials and tribulations of the work he was doing with Eugene. Owen had shown him the sick bay. What followed was a delightful lunch where he much enjoyed the playful banter between his son, Owen, and his delightful wife Toshiko. As the tour unfolded he had felt himself relax and many of his worries about how Ianto was coping and the treatment of the crew towards him faded. On a personal level much to his delight everyone treated him as if he wasn't there, it was a complete contrast to how visits normally went down; no fuss, bother, or people preening themselves. For once he was a father spending time with his son. Now they were heading back to Ianto's quarters for his last few hours.

Heading for the lift Ianto saw John Hart coming towards them. He braced himself and his mind raced with explanations he might have to come up with. Approaching, John straightened then took a deep bow as they passed. Looking back Ianto saw John throw the now familiar air kiss.

'Sorry about that,' Ianto tried to explain. 'He can be very flamboyant.'

'Don't apologise for him. Nothing that vile man does comes to any surprise to me.'

'You know him?' Ianto asked stunned. 'You and he…haven't…have you?'

'The less said about our family connection to that man the better,' his Dad announced.

'Please tell me you didn't,' Ianto begged not sure he wanted to know the answer.

'Although I confess to some dalliances in my time I assure you none of them were with him.'

The door of the lift swished open and Ianto stared at his dad, worry creasing his forehead.

'Has been trying to add you to his trophy list?' Arthur asked as they stepped in.

'Yes and I've been saying no,' Ianto replied trying to ignore all the images that kept coming into his mind.

'Good. The last thing we need is for another member of our family added to his repulsive list.'

'Dad, you have me really worried.'

'It wasn't me. Now that is all I am going to say.' Ianto stifled the thousand questions that suddenly flooded his mind and pressed the lift button to his floor.

* * *

Bonnie's feet ached she had walked miles. The space station didn't look that big from the outside but it was huge, more like a city in space. She had seen more aliens in the last few hours than her entire life up to this point. Some were so ordinary yet others were down- right exotic. The highlight had been a methane breather complete with jewellery decorating its breathing mask. It had made her smile._ '__S__o it was not just human beings who felt the need to accessorise__.__'_

And then there was the shopping and the restaurants. Eight hours was not enough time to explore. She felt a twinge of guilt. She had told the truth when she had left the group to return and work at her assignment; it was just she got side-tracked into seeing hand, tentacle or feeler-made goods for sale was just too good to resist. No replicator could make such beautiful fragile objects and when faced with all the wonder, excitement, exotic smells, and different peoples here from the entire quadrant, all her good intentions had fallen away.

Her wrist communicator beeped the ship's recall. Picking up her bags of purchases, she started back.

Reaching the main feeder corridor back to the docking area she put herself on the moving travel-way. She noted she was not alone in spending time shopping if the crew members before her, laden with bags, were any indication. The moving way ended and deposited her in the middle of the docking corridor. Now she would have to walk the rest of the way herself. _'Why was it the route away from the ship felt so short and the walk back felt looked like at thousand miles?__'_ she asked herself.

The ship everyone had wowed over was still docked. Slipping behind a solid support beam she wedged herself unable resist another look through the viewing window. It was beautiful and the sleek black understated finish bespoke class on every level.

Her wrist strap beeped the ship's recall again. Letting out a sigh she reached down for her bags.

Glancing down the long walk she saw two men walking towards the portal for this dock. She recognised Commander Jones then the older man who had come out of the ship earlier today.

Curious, she stilled and was rewarded as the pair stopped just on the other side of the pillar. She edged around to get a better look.

Her thoughts stopped as both men hugged.

'Please be careful,' she heard the older man say.

She watched as Jones now took both the man's hands in his. 'Please let me do this my way.'

'I just don't want to see you hurt again.'

'I know you don't. But you can't wrap me in cotton wool and keep me in a box.'

The older man let out a sigh. 'It's one of the hardest things in the world when your children don't need you anymore.'

'Dad. I will always need your support and love.'

'That you will have always.' Arthur struggled to keep his composure. 'But I want to do so much more.'

'Dad, you have to let go. Please.'

'You were always one to make your own way. I never understood.'

'I have to be my own person. I can't let the family dictate who I should be. I have to fail or succeed on my terms.'

'You could never fail me. You make me proud in ways I could never have imagined.'

'I love you Dad. I can't begin to tell you how much. And I loved seeing you today and catching up.'

'Please be safe.' The man seemed to collapse into Jones' arms. 'I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt again.'

'I know.' Ianto held his Dad close.

A few moments passed and his wrist strap beeped with the ship's recall. 'It's just ten more weeks and I will be home. Just in time for Rhianna's birthday.'

'Yes of course.' Arthur pulled back and steadied himself. 'Give my regards to Owen and Tosh. Tell them to expect an invitation.'

'I will,' Ianto said as the man reluctantly drew back and headed for the portal leading to the docking port.

Ianto watched as the portal opened. With a final wave he turned and returned to the ship.

* * *

'I thought you might need this,' Owen said as he handed over a glass beer to Ianto as they seated themselves in front of the viewing window that surrounded the front of the Hub.

'He loves you,' Tosh added

'I know,' Ianto agreed.

'And he worries about you.' Owen drained half his own glass

'His turning up today is one for the record books,' Ianto admitted.

'Well, that's what happens when you run away from home and don't answer any of his messages,' Tosh told him a hint of disapproval in her tone.

Ianto felt a race of guilt and hid it by concentrating on the glass in his hand. 'I promise to do better,' he said and they watched the stars streak by.

'I think one royal visit is as much as we can handle,' Owen admitted.

The conversation was interrupted as Bonnie appeared before them, looking made up and in her best uniform.

'Commander Jones I wanted to find you and make an apology.'

Ianto looked confused.

'For the way I've acted. While I was on the station I realised that Space Command is where I really want to be and you will see a new attitude.'

'Excellent. It will be hard work but I know you have the potential to make a fine officer,' Ianto told her.

Bonnie beamed. 'I have a lot to catch up on and I could really use some help with the next assignment,' she said softly looking coy and Owen swore she fluttered her eye lashes.

'Sure, I'll need to check with Steven.'

'No I was thinking you could help me,' Bonnie simpered.

'Sure I'll clear some time.'

'Thank you sir,' she said sweetly and headed out the door.

Ianto took his half full glass and drained it.

'That's a bit of a change,' Owen raised his eyebrows.

Ianto placed his glass on the table. 'This is a perfect example of what I have to put with. Putting aside the nasty gossip, I kinda loved her in your face, you are a complete fat nitwit attitude. It was at least honest.'

'I think it's great she's had an attitude adjustment and none too soon,' Tosh added.

'You'll have to speak up Tosh he can't hear you because his gold-digger alert is going off full tilt,' Owen said and Ianto laughed.

'How do you think she found out?' Tosh asked.

'She was behind one of the support pillars at the docking portal when I was saying good-bye to Dad and she's bright enough to put two and two together.'

'Well, you still have me to keep ya on the straight and narrow. Can't have you fall into the arms of a gold-digger when John Hart has yet to have his wicked way,' Owen told him.

'Bless you Owen Harper,' Ianto teased.

'Smarmy git,' Owen retorted


	6. Chapter 6

Six

* * *

_Concentrating on completing his final report for Space Command on the mission of the _Diligence,_ Jack heard himself being paged._

_'I thought I told you I was not to be disturbed__,__' Jack growled. _

_'Sorry sir but I have hysterical women on the com. This is the third time she's called. Now she's demanding to speak to the Captain but he's unavailable.'_

_'Yes__,__' Jack thought__,__ 'Alex was speaking to the family of the most cowardly officer in the fleet. Confronted with his own appalling behaviour and failure to conform he had killed himself. _

_'She won't take no for an answer__,__' __t__he crew member added._

_'Put her through to __C__rew __R__esources__,__' Jack suggested as __he __called the next page of his report up._

_'We've done that and she called back. She says she's had a message from her brother date stamped several months ago and now she can't get him to answer. I've checked the roster and there's no one under Ianto Jones on board.' _

_'Tell her she's got the wrong ship__,__' Jack said not looking up._

'_She's been told three times she's got the wrong ship.'_

_Jack looked up from the report and then the time. _

_'Put her through__,__' __h__e said._

_The screen lit up and a woman clearly distressed appeared. 'Commander Harkness I'm Rhiannon Davies. I'm been trying to get hold of my brother. He hasn't replied to any of our messages and now we've received a message from him. I need to speak to him. Please his name is Ianto Jones but he goes by the name John. He came on board via a transfer from the _Solaris_.' _

_Jack thought for a moment then shook his head. 'We did have __a __John Jones but not Ianto aboard__, and__ not from the _Solaris_.' _

'_He uses John as a cover__.__ Ianto is Welsh for John that's why I need to __speak to__ the Captain__,__ he would know.' _

_'With all due respect we have no John Jones aboard this ship who transferred from the _Solaris_.'_

'_I spoke to him before you went out of range__,__' __s__he tried to explain_

"_Look I don't know how many more ways we can say this, you have the wrong ship__,__' Jack said in frustration_

_'Are you telling me I don't know who my own brother is?__' t__he woman spat out angrily__.__ 'Now I need to speak to him now or put me through to the Captain.' __S__he became even more desperate._

_'Calm down.'_

_'Don't tell me to calm down we've received a __communication that's__ date stamped eight months ago…please put me through.' _

_An older man who looked familiar swam into view and replaced the upset woman. 'My name is Arthur Jones. We have just received a most disturbing message from my son__.__ I demand you allow us to speak to him.'_

_Jack was about to answer when a beep interrupted__. H__e glanced at the screen and saw Captain Hopkins was messaging him. _

_'Hold__,__' Jack said._

_'Jack you had better get up here.' Hopkins demanded._

_'I have two people claiming to be John's family on hold saying they can't get hold of him__,__' Jack informed him._

_'Put them through__,__ 'Hopkins said._

'_Look they've been told they have the wrong ship__,__' Jack explained._

'_Put them through__,__' Hopkins insisted._

_The scene blurred and Jack now found himself beside Hopkins as the screen filled with two very anxious faces._

_'There is no easy way to say this __but__ John is dead__,__' Alex told the distressed pair._

_The older man seemed to shrink into himself as the woman broke down and sobbed__._

_'How?' the man stammered after several moments has passed._

'_I'm sorry to report John took his own life__,__' Alex spoke in the shocked silence 'I cannot tell you how grieved we all were. It came as a complete shock to all of us.' _

_'Never__!__' __t__he woman shouted at the screen. 'He would never do that.'_

_'This can't be, put me through to my son now!' As the man spoke he staggered back and collapsed. 'Dad, Dad__!__' __t__he woman cried out and the screen went dead._

_Alex and Jack stood and stared at the screen__,__ numb__,__ as if the world and the existence they knew had somehow disappeared and had been replaced with a nightmare._

_'Jack__,__ you had better call a staff meeting__.__' Alex looked at Jack whose face reflected that their entire universe seemed to be fragmenting when a beep brought the screen back into focus and began to speak_

_'I have Charles Jones on the line__,__' __a__ disembodied voice announced and another older man appeared. _

_'My name is Charles Jones. My brother has become indisposed. We have been informed that John my nephew has died.' _

_Alex nodded._

'_The family have asked me to make arrangements to __collect__ John's body.'_

_'John's body was cast into the deep as per his final instructions__,__' Hopkins told him quietly._

_'What are you talking about__? H__is living will states his body is to be returned so he could be buried as per our family tradition__!__ In the event of his death he is to be buried next to his mother and his fiancé Liselle.'_

_'We followed the instructions we were given__,__' Alex reiterated finding it an effort to speak each word._

_'This is outrageous. First we receive the most appalling message from my nephew begging for forgiveness and suggesting he had killed himself. We are reeling and now we find you have robbed us of giving him the dignity of joining his family in death. Get me the highest representative of Space Command__.__ Now__!__' Charles thundered to someone out of view and he rang off._

_Time passed in a blur, __and__ then another face appeared who Jack and Captain Hopkins recognised as Admiral Niemi._

_'Captain Hopkins__,__ what in all the corridors of __H__ades is going on? Firstly I received a comm from Ambassador Jones telling me you called him to tell him his son was dead. The news unleashed a wave of grief only to find his son is alive and well.'_

_'This was followed by Charles Jones__,__ head of Space Industries__,__ who tells me you have just informed them in the worst possible manner that his nephew killed himself. To compound the misery they have just found out you committed his body into the deep against every instruction he left.' _

_'I'm not sure what happened Admiral but the man we had on board we knew as John Jones__,__ son of Ambassador Jones__,__' Alex explained._

_'Captain Hopkins how could there be any confusion? You are the one and only person on board who knew John's true identity. John Jones is Ianto Jones__,__ son of Senator Jones and the nephew of Charles Jones__,__ head of Space Industries__.__ He goes by the name John Jones to protect his identity and __to __keep the crew and himself safe if anyone were to exploit that fact.'_

_Jack felt the world around him dissolve as John's voice began to fill the room._

_'Dad__,__ please forgive me. I can't take this any longer. I've lost so much over the years it gives me comfort now to join Liselle and Craig. I know this is a __coward's__ way out, but I won't survive tomorrow anyway. Please think of me kindly. Ianto.' _

_The scene morphed and Jack found himself in __a__ bare walled room complete with a table and two chairs__.__ Jack recognised it as a meeting area in a prison. The door opened and he turned to see a severely dressed woman in a power suit entering._

_'I'm your legal counsel__,__ Yvonne Harman. I'm here to give you an update.' She sat down without extending her hand and opened her briefcase._

_'The main data base__,__ which includes all the on board footage, logs and personal data has been downloaded from the _Diligence_. She looked at Jack with distaste. ' All the information is currently being evaluated in preparation to bringing a case against you and all the others involved._

'_You are to be charged with murder, __using command privilege for the purpose of persecution. __Basically you along with others bullied John until he killed himself and from the on-board footage it was done with a great deal of spiteful glee. It has been noted that his body was jettisoned with no ceremony__,__ with not even a single person present. As you are aware Ianto's father has taken it upon himself to launch a mission to retrieve his body knowing this is an impossible task. He has made a vow to find his son and bring him home or remain there with him.'_

_Jack put this head into his hands__.__' __P__lease no…'_

Jack woke in a cold sweat, caught his breath and stared at the ceiling. Turning, he took the photograph of Ianto he kept by his bedside and held it close to his chest. 'Forgive me, please forgive me.'

* * *

Walking towards the Hub Jack felt a feeling of dread. Today he would fail his most important on board mission: his mission to keep out the way of Ianto Jones as best he could. As Ianto had so rightfully reminded him in the corridor ten days before, all that was stopping him from lashing out was respect for Jack's role of First Officer. Since then Jack had doubled his efforts to ensure they didn't just run into each other. Whenever they found themselves in meetings or forced to confer on any issue Jack attempted to keep the contact as brief and professional as possible. Except today avoidance would be impossible.

Today there was a shared student, associate specialist and senior officers' lunch and attendance was mandatory. Opening the door Jack was greeted with his usual simpering entourage, being led by Gwen Cooper. He forced a smile and they joined the line to take a tray.

Looking around he checked where Ianto was sitting to ensure he could find the seat furthest away. He couldn't see him which meant if he ate quickly he could be out of his way allowing Ianto time to be with his students and the other senior officers.

Bringing his attention back he noted the man ahead of him appeared to have his own bevy of followers.

'Go on Sir. Try it,' he overheard a young woman voice say. 'It's a little bit of everything hot, sweet, salty, sour and spicy.'

_'Sounds like an interesting dish__,__'_ Jack thought to himself. Gwen wittered on beside him about how excited she was when she found out the ship they saw docked really was owned by Senator Jones and how beautiful it was. What luxury it represented and fancy coming out all this way, and the Station.

'Then the markets. Never seen anything like it before! Aliens…I've never seen so many aliens. I got myself a bracelet and ring made from Trandean with these silver jewels set in rows which send out of rainbows of colour when even the barest light hits them.' Gwen laughed. 'Why am I telling you this? You're a man. Anyway I came back laden, real alien made,' she told him. 'Got enough presents for everyone for the coming mid-winter celebration…'

Stifling a groan Jack watched as the officer in front, with much encouragement from his entourage keyed in then pulled out the recommended dish from the replicator and placed it on his own tray. Jack thought he recognised it and the smell suggested it was Qacarian hot pot complete with dipping biscuits. Hardly a lunch dish.

'Interesting choice for lunch,' Jack found himself saying.

Without warning the man turned and Jack found the tray and its contents thrown on top of his. Startled he looked up. With horror he saw Ianto's face twisted in distress, then his back as he raced out of the room.

Passing both trays forcefully to Gwen who was standing open-mouthed Jack raced out of the crowded room. Reaching the double doors they opened and he saw Ianto disappearing down the corridor.

'Ianto,' Jack called out, mortified at what had occurred.

Ianto turned to face Jack, his expression thunderous as Jack caught him. 'Please, this was not what it appears. I didn't realise it was you ahead of me or what I had said. Please come back. I'll leave take my lunch somewhere else. Go eat lunch with your students,' Jack begged.

'So back to telling me when and where I can eat are you?'

'No, Ianto,' Jack shook his head.

Ianto stabbed his middle finger into Jack's chest. 'Is this some new kind of game where you get to set me up and then demonstrate what a big man you are to prove just how much you've changed? These people here don't know you like I do. They haven't had to endure your arrogance or experience your ability to belittle another human being until they lose the will to live.'

'Ianto, please...'

Ianto growled a shout at him. 'Stop saying my name as if you have some right to call me by my given name.' Ianto pushed his face into his. 'My rank is Commander and my surname is Jones, so that's Commander Jones to you.'

'Commander Jones…please, I made a mistake, this is not what it seems. When I was on the _Diligence_ I was set up too… I need to apologise, I can arrange time...'

Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's uniform, pulling Jack towards him. 'Now you have time! When I needed time you couldn't spare ten minutes of your precious time.' Ianto threw him away. Jack fell back and hit the wall with a thud.

Ianto snarled and pushed his face into Jack's again. 'You enjoyed every moment of my humiliation. Revelled in it. While people passed me with their trays laden with food, you striped me bare. The whole point was a set up where I was expected to eat filth for you and the crew's entertainment.'

Jack shook his head in distress. 'I am so sorry...'

'Sorry that every day I was terrified to what cruelty or humiliation I would be forced to endure next? Maybe on opening my door I would find another chapter of that vile cartoon. Or have to face the slurs about my family; my mother was whore, my father was a gangster who deserved prison; my family was trash unworthy of the crew's presence. Remember a family where I get to act out playing the victim.' Jack shuddered as he recalled the last words he had spoken to Ianto before finding him on the holo-suite.

'I had to stand there day after day; my mouth sealed because I knew you were waiting for me to break so you could reduce me to nothing. You were spiteful, cruel and heartless and now you want time!'

'Sorry…'

Ianto's eyes flashed with rage. 'Sorry you got caught, sorry your actions couldn't he hidden from Space Command, sorry that you lost your command. It will be a cold day in hell before I accept you were sorry for what you did to me. '

Commander Jones, I deeply regret what happened...'

'Do you regret I lost my career and nearly five years of my life? Regret I had to learn to stand and walk unassisted? I've had to endure twenty-eight surgeries and I will never be pain free again. And all because you couldn't give a fellow officer the benefit of the doubt and give them ten minutes of your precious time.'

'That moment has haunted me…'

'Good,' Ianto spat out. 'I hope it haunts you forever. I hate you. I've dreamed of hurting you, making you suffer. Yet, here you are, Commander Jack Harkness, first officer still playing the same fucking games. You may have convinced god knows who to work your way back up the food chain but you don't fool me. You are the same nasty, conniving, vindictive bastard you always were.'

'Please…' Jack begged.

A noise caught both their attention and found it was Martha.

'I'm not sure this is the best place for this,' Martha told them both firmly.

The lift door opened. Ianto backed in and pointed a finger at Jack. 'Keep-away-from-me.'

'Jack,' she started to say

'I don't matter please make sure he's okay.'

'Right now Ianto is as mad as hell. He needs some time to cool off. Let's go and talk,' she offered.

'Leave me alone.' Jack pushed her aside and staggered away.

* * *

'Can I come in?' Martha asked and Jack waved her in to his quarters.

Surprised she saw large framed image of Ianto Jones on his table.

Jack saw her forming questions so answered what he knew was coming. 'It's a reminder so I never forget that I ruined his life.'

'What happened today?' Martha asked. Jack indicated she sit down.

'It was in the Hub. I was talking to Gwen Copper…well, more listening and nodding. I just saw the person in front of me had been persuaded to try something interesting to eat. It was Ianto.'

'I gather that this triggered something for him?' she checked.

Jack took a moment to find the words to explain as a deep burn of shame built in his chest. 'On the _Diligence,_ I pulled up Ianto in front of the entire Hub. I forbade him from taking food to his cabin. I didn't realise that things were so bad he was being forced to eat in his quarters so that he didn't have to face people spitting in his food. A few weeks later Susie changed his food card.' Jack closed his eyes in remembrance. 'We were both standing behind him in line. I thought he was trying to show off by ordering some alien concoction, when in fact he was left in a situation where he no longer had access to edible food. And today I used the same phrase I used then…_._'

Martha nodded her understanding.

'The look on his face when he turned…he looked desperate, like he had been transported back there. How could I have been so stupid?' Jack admonished himself. 'I ran after him to apologise not for what just happened but all of it.'

'Jack, I understand you are driven by the need to apologise. Ianto is no-where near ready. He's really only just recovered healing his body. His worst scars are on the inside. He's grieving the loss of everything he thought was his future.'

Jack closed his eyes. 'I started so many letters, begun so many journeys to go and see him. I don't have anything to offer other but words…'

'Jack, he's not ready to hear them. He is hurt, angry and he has a long journey ahead of him.'

'All I have are words and they mean nothing to him.' Jack looked at Martha 'And what if he never hears?'

'He might, Jack, but that time is not now.'

'Why does all of this have to come back to time?' Jack raged.

'Because like it or not time is what he needs,' Martha tried to explain but Jack, like Ianto, was in no position to hear.

* * *

'Can I come in?' Martha said as Ianto opened his door.

'Did Harkness send you?' Ianto asked bluntly.

'No, I sent myself. Ianto, I'm Crew Resources. You and Jack had a very public meltdown. I'm here to see if you wanted to talk.'

Ianto looked at her as if she was something he might find under a microscope. 'The last time I had anything to do with Crew Resources they tried to kill me.'

'Fair enough, but things have changed since you were on the _Diligence._ Susie Costello and her actions caused a complete rethink starting with re-evaluating every member currently serving in Crew Resources. Some real soul-searching was done, with checks and balances put into place to ensure that what she pulled would never happened again; and second, I am not her.'

'You are Crew Resources. That makes you her.'

'I am not her. I will never be her. And with all due respect you have no idea who I am,' Martha pointed out

'As you can see I'm fine,' Ianto snapped back

'I can see that. My questions was do you want to talk?'

Ianto narrowed his eyes. 'Listen, I am sick of being fussed over. I am fine,' he said even more firmly

'I'm not here to fuss over you, Ianto. I'm here as a friend to see if you are okay.'

'You are not my friend.'

'Okay, as a fellow crew member. Do you want to talk about what happened?'

'No,' Ianto told her point blank.

'You know you don't have to keep up the pretence for me.'

'I am not pretending.'

'Ianto, do I have stupid written across my face?' Ianto blinked and tried to stammer out an answer but before he found any words Martha continued. 'Jack Harkness was one of the people responsible for your persecution on the _Diligence_. And you are telling me you are just fine with him being on the same ship as you?'

Ianto remained silent as she continued. 'You are not fooling me. I see a man so desperate to get back into space he took a post on a ship with an individual who caused him to lose nearly five years of his life. A man he would happily strangle with his bare hands. I see a man desperate for purpose compensating by giving his students the skills he knows he will never use again for real. You don't need fussing over Ianto, it's clear you are more than capable to taking control of your life. What I'm offering is my help and friendship.'

'I don't need your help or friendship,' Ianto found his voice.

'Well you've got it.'

'Yeah right,' Ianto snapped back.

'What is that supposed to mean?' Martha flared.

'I've spent my whole life around people who say they are '_my__** friend'**__.__'_ He did air quotes. 'The only reason you are here is because of who my family is and what you think I can do for you.'

'I don't give a flying damn who your family is. You are a member of this crew, that is what matters me,' Martha said in her own defence.

'You don't have the first clue how to help me,' Ianto said his voice dripping in sarcasm. 'People think having money is wonderful and it is but it insulates you from real people. It's suffocating; it always has been but now it's a thousand times worse. No one sees me; they see my family, the money, the lifestyle or what they think I can do for them. I fought my whole life to be ordinary and that very thing lost me everything. I don't imagine this is an issue you could possibly help me with!'

Martha stared him down. 'There will be some, but there are others who see you for yourself. Tosh, Owen, and I'll add myself. You can be a miserable git but with good reason and other times you are too nice for your own good.'

'I give you ten out of ten for hypocrisy. The only thing missing is a medal.'

Martha looked confused.

'Another medal for being a heroic member of the Jones clan,' Ianto said sarcastically. 'Apparently being the son of my father and nephew of my uncle means my giving people information is considered a heroic act while non-family members have to actually earn the honour for real.'

'For saving_ Diligence_?' Martha checked.

'Got it in one. Now everyone's guilt has been assuaged, everyone can move on. Space Command can continue in is merry way as if nothing had happened. Sorry about the career. Oh and by the way Harkness made Captain. It was a travesty; the ship's counsellor turned out to be a maniac psychopathic bitch, but have this lump of metal that will make up for it,' Ianto mocked.

'Ianto, are you aware of just how important the _Diligence _incident was?' Martha asked quietly as she came to a sudden realisation.

'I lived it what more is there to know?'

'So you have never looked at the enquires or the court martials or the internal changes within Space Command?'

'I was too busy trying to regain movement, or the really wonderful experience of recovering from my latest round of surgery, preparing for and trying not to think about the next, 'Ianto retorted.

'So neither your Dad nor any of your family ever spoke about it?

'I know Susie Costello was committed and Harkness walked away with a reprimand.'

'I assure you Commander Harkness didn't just get to walk away,' Martha corrected him.

'After this voyage he will have reached full rehabilitation. He can work on any ship on the line. While I get to back to living a half –life,' Ianto told her.

'Why did you take the position here then?' Martha asked, already knowing the answer but hoping it would lead to him opening up so he could start to heal the terrible wound exposed for all to see today.

'I accepted because it offered some form of escape. Trust me I didn't get there on my own merits, but when you have nothing to li...' he left the rest of the sentence unfinished as emotion made it impossible to speak.

'Ianto, let me assure you; you got in on your own merits.'

Ianto laughed derisively.

'Are you laughing at me?'

'Listen I know how sorry everyone feels for me. The truth is they feel terrible, not because of what happened but because of who I happened to be. Who, being the son of Senator Arthur Jones, nephew of Charles Jones head of Space Industries. The reality is instead of sitting at the table like everyone else, I get to catch whatever crumbs are thrown my way.'

'So you think you got the role out of pity due to your family connections?'

'I know so.' Ianto looked at her as if she was an idiot.

'Ianto, this is the _Torchwood_. To gain a place here you have to be the best of the best of the best. Space Command recognises that to produce the best officers it needs the highest calibre of individual in each discipline.'

'Thanks for the crumb,' Ianto told her bitterly.

'I don't see someone who needs pity Ianto. I see someone who needs knowledge. If I was in your position I would feel bloody angry if I thought what I had gone through had no meaning.'

'It might come as a surprise that you have earnt the respect of many people, not because of who you are but how you endured the torment you were put through followed by the courage you have shown over the past five years. It also may come as a surprise just how angry everyone was and still is about what happened. How we all mourn the loss of a very talented and inspiring officer whose loss of active service diminishes not just the Deep Exploration Service but all of Space Command. Not everyone cares about who your family is or is a villain and not everyone sees you as a victim. Some of us see you as a hero. One worthy of the title not because you handed over information but because of how you acted in that moment. You demonstrated every virtue beholden to a Space Command officer. You put yourself aside and acted in the best interest of everyone concerned. Considering the circumstances it was bloody astounding.'

There was a pause as she took a breath. 'Do you have the same depth of courage that has gotten you to this point to find out the truth? '

'The truth,' Ianto snarled.

'Yes, Ianto. The truth. Your understanding is as far from the truth as you could imagine.'

'Really.'

'I dare you to prove me wrong.' she challenged him then swept passed him and left.

Standing in the wake of Martha Jones Ianto took a moment to steady himself then threw himself face down on the bed and pulled a pillow over his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

* * *

As the next few days passed a canker grew in Ianto's chest. It felt like chronic indigestion. Every time he saw or heard the man the bile grew leaving a dirty taste in his mouth. '_Harkness had done a number on everyone. Charming, kind, caring Jack Harkness with the thousand watt smile.'_ He wondered what they would think of him if they actually knew what a bastard he really was.

A few weeks and he would then only have to suffer hearing about his next great exploit. No doubt he would reach Captain while he Ianto was stuck in some dead end contemplating the futility of his existence. Ianto looked at the squash ball in his hand. Imaging it was Jack Harkness he squeezed it until his hand felt numb

Swinging his racket he hit the ball into the side of the court. Screaming out an expletive he smashed the ball into the wall again and again.

After losing Liselle Space Command had been a refuge, and like skiing he had found he had a talent he could use to take him places he had never imagined. The rapture of being somewhere no human being had ever been. The enjoyment of submitting evidence of strange anomalies or the camaraderie that only comes with the shared intimacies based on professional and personal respect. It had been taken from him by a petty minded arrogant chicken shit officer driven by a mad psychotic bitch.

It was infuriating watching other people take his place in the life he had earned for himself while Harkness continued on as if nothing had happened. It must have been very hard for Jack to endure the slight slap on the knuckles for the ruination of Ianto's life.

The ball returned at an angle and he missed it. Cursing he walked over to where the ball had come to rest. Placing his foot over it he attempted to flatten it to nothing. He knew how the ball felt; something to be just beaten around, only to be replaced when its usefulness was over.

'And most galling of all was Harkness will continue on as if nothing had happened…' Ianto said out loud.

Picking up the ball it sprung back into shape. 'No,' he told himself; this ball was Harkness, and he could just snap back into shape with no effort.

Throwing the ball into the air he struck it with the racket using both hands on the grip. He felt himself burn due to the frenzy of shots.

The ball rebounded just out of reach; twisting, he stretched and a tsunami of pain hit him. Opening his eyes he found himself face down on the floor, one arm caught under him. , The arm with his other hand still gripping the handle of the racket was twisted on his back. He felt his back spasm and he tried to bring the hand still gripping the racket to his side. The last time this has happened had been three days after putting his first foot on the ground at the rehab centre. Wasted muscles straining to hold his weight, he had been so determined to make one step on his own, he had strained his back.

_'Maybe laying here for a bit might settle things down__,__'_ he told himself and sent soothing thoughts to his lower and middle back.

Long seconds passed made it clear this was not going to work. This meant in turn he would have to alert sickbay. To do that he needed to use his wrist manipulator and that was on his arm twisted on his back.

Taking a deep breath he tried to bring his arm forward. This simple effort told him this action was a movement too far.

Trying to bring his other hand forward he recalled he had left his communicator in his room. He had left it there because at the time he didn't want to speak to anyone, no one, not one single person. Not just on this ship, he wanted to shun every living sentient being in the entire universe. There was nothing he wanted to hear or had to say. Any attempt at conversation would only end with him screaming at them to leave him the hell alone.

He huffed again and regretted the sentiment as pain travelled from point A to point B followed by the entire alphabet. He supposed he could call a general alert but that would require him to explain his situation and he was in no mood to go another round with Martha Jones.

His other option was to lie here in pain and wait to be rescued. Someone was bound to require the holo-suite and find him. '_All he needed was a hand up__,__'_ he argued to himself. Then once on his feet he could make it back to his cabin and get in the shower; he could do that, easy peasy.

'_Oh God No__,__' _a thought invaded his denial. It was entirely possible that the injury alarm system had already alerted someone. They would find him laid out the floor, helpless. It was beyond mortifying.

Debating a second attempt to move his arm was interrupted as the doors opened. Groaning his worst fears were realised when he saw Owen. Owen dropped to his knees and opened his medical kit.

'What happened?'

'Back,' Ianto squeaked out.

Owen ran his medical scanner down Ianto's body. 'You've strained the ligaments, lower middle and upper back, causing them to seize.' Owen told him.

'Really,' Ianto grunted through a red haze. 'I would never have guessed.'

'You can drop the snark.' Owen moved quickly and the next thing Ianto heard was the hiss of a hypo. 'We need to get you to sick bay.' Owen looked down at Ianto's creased face. 'You need some of the good stuff followed by deep massage which should fix this right up.'

Owen stood and spoke into his wrist communicator. Several moments passed and three medical assistants entered the space with a back board.

'I can get up by myself I just need to a hand,' Ianto grumbled into the floor. Owen put out his hand to assist him to stand. Owen watched as Ianto lifted his hand a fraction of an inch before falling back.

'As I thought.' Owen indicated the three others with him to move forward. They moved into place, laying the back board alongside the downed man.

* * *

Laying on his front Ianto pressed his face into the surface of the medi-bed. Drifting in and out he relaxed as the deep heat and massage unknotted the stress in his back. It was pure bliss; the only problem was the pain wasn't worth the cure.

He heard footsteps and Owen came into view.

'I've done a check, and everything is okay,' Owen assured Ianto as he helped him sit up. 'Can you tell me what happened?' Owen asked as he pulled up a chair.

'I was playing squash and I guess I got carried away,'

'Can I make a guess, you were angry?' Owen checked.

'I guess,' Ianto admitted.

'Ianto, you've been like a bear with a sore head. You've hardly spoken to anyone beyond a grunt of one or two syllable for days. You've been short with your students and grumpy with your friends.'

'Sorry,' Ianto added meekly.

'I don't want sorry, Ianto. I want to help. All of us can see that you've been out of sorts ever since you had that row with Jack. And now you've hurt yourself.'

Ianto jerked his head up and glared at Owen. 'See, you called him Jack. Happy, nice, friendly Jack. The wonderful kind caring helpful officer, who gets to live his dreams and continue on like nothing happened.' Ianto took a breath and gulped down his distress. 'That's one hell of a reward for ruining my life.'

'For the record I did swear once to his face I would make it my life's work to ensure he and I never met again.'

'So what happened?'

Owen let out a sigh. 'It's difficult to explain the past five years. For a long time I was steaming mad at him.'

'And you forgave him.'

Owen stood. 'Jack is not the same person he was on the _Diligence_. There he did have an arrogance about him and he did accept things too readily. There is no denying he went out of his way to persecute you, but he wasn't the cause…I'm not explaining this very well.'

'I don't understand any of this,' Ianto said as much to himself than to Owen.

'You are angry because you think Jack never paid the price for hurting you,' Owen reflected.

'Was my life and career life worth so little all he got was a slap on the wrist?'

'Ianto, you won't believe me but what happened was the exact opposite of that.'

'You are right, Owen. I don't believe it. Because from where I'm sitting Harkness is the same smug arrogant bastard I knew. Worse he's back in a position of authority, free to fuck someone else over. Like nothing happened.'

'Ianto, you have every reason for believing that but in this case you are wrong.'

'Now you are defending him?' Ianto said in disbelief.

'No I'm not. What I'm trying to say is the _Diligence_ was five years ago. A lot happened after the _Diligence _returned.'

'Right…Susie Costello was committed and Jack got a mild rebuke,' Ianto retorted. 'As for the finer details I was more than a bit pre-occupied.'

'Don't get snarky with me, Ianto. I'm one of the good guys, remember?'

'Sorry,' Ianto said, immediately contrite.

'What are you, three? Owen crossed his arms. 'I don't need you to apologise for your anger. You have every right to be angry. You've had everything you valued taken away from you. You feel like you no longer have any control over your life and you think what happened was meaningless because the man who was the face of your persecution just walked away.'

Ianto nodded. Maybe Owen did sort of understand.

Owen walked over to his computer. 'I'm going to send something to your library. It's the report from the _Diligence__. _It outlines the root causes from before you were hurt and what happened after you were discovered on the holo-suite. I want you to read it cover to cover. I'm also going to send you several links that are related which involve the enquiries and court martials of those involved. And finally a list of the hundreds of recommendations that came out of all of them; recommendations that changed how Space Command functions over the entire service.'

Owen held out his hand and helped Ianto stand. Ianto threw off the offered help and walked away without a word.

A few moments passed and Owen realised Martha Jones was standing just off to his side. 'Has any one told you, you are a very good armchair physiologist?' she asked him.

Owen looked at her. 'The only problem is once he reads the report and finds out who the author is it is only going to add to his confusion.'

Martha smiled. 'Confusion is good; it means we are forming a new understanding of the world.'

'That's one way of looking at it,' Owen said.

Martha was about to add something when Jack appeared out of breath. 'Ianto, I just heard…'

'Ianto is fine; he put his back out playing squash,' Owen assured him.

'Does he need anything?' Jack offered.

'Time and some space along with a good dose of knowledge,' Owen told him.

Jack frowned, not sure he understood.

'For Ianto the clock stopped the day of his accident on the _Diligence__,'_ Owen told him. 'He doesn't' know you worked to bring Susie down, and took full responsibility or worked to ensure this never happened again. As far as he is concerned you're still him.'

'No-one told him what happened did they?' Martha said.

'Not in any detail,' Owen told them both. 'This is partly his family's doing. It didn't help that in the first few months after he came to any mention of the _Diligence _put Ianto into either a catatonic state or hysterics of one form or another due to PTSD. Things kinda went from there with them consciously then unconsciously censoring events. It even went as far as not mentioning the name of the ship when he was awarded the medal for saving everyone. In his mind all he could recall was being awarded the one for saving Tish Jones.'

'When you combine it with him being focused on the day to day battle to regain his health. And it was a battle, he had several minor and one major setback when one his back surgeries left him partially paralysed. For four months months it was touch and go, and we all feared he would never walk again. In light of this it's understandable they didn't want to rake it all for him. I believe they were hoping they could protect him from having to deal with anything to do with the _Diligence_. They wanted to build a thousand foot wall and keep Ianto safe behind it forever. I think they also hoped to find or buy him a new direction so he could get on with his life and leave what happened behind. Of course that's the fantasy which holds no bearing on how Ianto actually feels or wants in his life.'

'It explains a lot,' Martha said as she took on board the insight Owen had provided and what she had already suspected.

Owen nodded. 'Ianto has worked really hard to get to this point but the focus has been his physical recovery and getting him emotionally functional. And to be honest if he hadn't taken the role on board the _Torchwood _I doubt he would have found out fully for years.'

'Let me help,' Jack offered again.

'Right now Ianto needs time,' Owen told him.

'He's lost enough time because of me,' Jack argued.

'Well like it not, time is what Ianto needs,' Martha told him.

'Time…this always comes back to lost time. Let me know if there is anyway, anything I can do,' Jack offered.

Martha put her hands on Jack's arm. 'I will.'

Both Owen and Martha watched as Jack retreated and together let out a long breath each.

* * *

Waking, Ianto lay and stared at the ceiling. This was the second day he didn't want to get up. Luckily it was his scheduled time off. Turning over he looked at the dual framed images of Craig and Liselle.

'Leave me alone,' he grumbled and placed it face down.

Swinging his legs out he scratched his way to the toilet then shuffled to the replicator.

Flicking through the choices twice he decided all he wanted was a hot water. Cradling the cup he went and sat by the computer.

He felt surge of rebelliousness. Why bother turning it on all when all there would be was demands from his students, messages from his father, and constant requests to find out if he was okay?

'No, I am not okay, stop making a fuss and stop bloody asking,' he said to the screen. Standing he moved to the window strip which ran shoulder height along the wall.

'Lights off, ' he growled and the room darkened. Once his eyes became accustomed to the dark he focused on the distant spots of star light. A few moments passed and instead of their normal calming effect he felt a rise of…

He wished he could put a name to the feeling but he couldn't. What he did know was it made him feel horrible; useless and wasted. What he needed was to get out of here, away from all this. Not for the first time he felt the loss of his ability to ski keenly. Hitting the slopes, the rush of sharp cold air could clear the cobwebs from his mind in seconds. As he moved through the landscape the skis and poles felt like they became extensions of his body.

He opened his eyes and found himself still in the dark. Another feeling began to rise and it was such a contrast Ianto took a moment to recognise it. Then it came to him; it had had been when he had received the invitation to take Sandra Zhang's place. The sheer excitement of knowing he could escape had been a moment of revelation. In truth it was the first time since the accident he had made a decision on his own. It had felt so good.

'Lights on,' he called out and the stars disappeared.

Now he was here, and with everyone telling him what he should do was just making him feel trapped again. Owen was not his father and Martha was not in charge of him.

Sitting he burst out laughing. Owen had called him three and that's how he felt…three.

'You are not the boss of me. I'm the boss of me,' Ianto said out loud. 'If I don't wanna, I'm not gonna.'

What he needed was to escape from his mind, something physical he could lose himself in. His eyes fell onto the squash racket on the table where he had placed it two days before. Standing he picked it up and did a couple of swings.

Squash was good and he enjoyed the game, but when he was on his own all it did was exacerbate how he was feeling. Just to be contrary as much as he liked having a partner what he enjoyed was challenging himself, a personal one on one.

He needed a sport which was not dependant on a partner and would take his complete concentration.

Taking a deep breath he sat down and turned on the screen. Leaning forward he requested the list of activates on the holo-suites. Anything with any element of risk was out. No base jumping. He felt an instant of regret.

Something caught his eye. He punched up the details.

* * *

Standing before the rock wall Ianto looked up. 'What grade is this?' he asked out loud.

'Beginners,' the computer told him. Ianto mapped out the route with his eye, taking a moment to imagine how he would place his hands and feet.

'Show me moderate.' The wall morphed. 'Show me the highest grade…now that's more like it,' Ianto said under his breath as he saw the complexity and overhang. 'Can you make this so it looks like it's on an actual rock face based on the moderate grade?'

The wall became an outdoor version of a rock wall on a cliff face with Ianto at the base. The climb disappeared upwards into blue sky.

'Choose background.' The computer gave a list of remote areas from Earth and other planetary locations within Home Space. 'Colorado Rockies.' As he spoke the surrounding area transformed into an astounding mountain view.

'Note. As this is first recorded climb it is recommended you begin with Grade one,' the computer intoned.

'Noted,' Ianto said as he took in the view.

'Safety parameters are not set,' the computer told him.

'Set to maximum,' Ianto ordered.

'You are not anchored,' the computer told him as he moved towards the wall.

'Stop trying to ruin my fun,' Ianto said loudly as he found a harness and rope system around him.

Moving forward he reached for the first handheld.

* * *

Sweat rolling off his entire body, Ianto looked up. He was three handholds and two foot holds from the ledge which signalled a break at the middle of the climb.

His muscles burning with effort he glanced up the yellow hold was just out of reach, which meant he had to go for the grey. Reaching out and using his left foot to balance he put all his weight on the right. Stretching he got a good grip and brought this right foot across. He looked down his heart beating wildly and he felt a surge of exhilaration.

Pulling himself over the ledge, Ianto rolled onto his back. Several seconds passed as he caught his breath.

'That was fucking amazing,' he stated out loud. He was so unfit but he had pushed himself and made it. Taking in the view he realised his head had cleared.

Now he had to find his way down. A thought came to him.

'Computer, change safety roping to abseiling configuration.'

Standing and backing to the edge of the ledge threw himself down the rock face.

Reaching the bottom he looked up to where he had been. He felt amazing and a feeling of accomplishment he had long missed raced through him, body and mind. He had reached the middle of the climb, next time he would reach the top. Maybe he could even find a way to free climb with just chalk. _'__N__ow that would be a challenge.' _He felt an ecstasy of anticipation long missing return to him.

Feeling more himself he realised he needed some advice. Owen was too blunt and would just tell him to get on with it. Martha…well he wasn't even going to go there. In truth there was only one person whose advice he could trust.

* * *

'You are looking a lot better,' Tosh said as Ianto came through her open office door.

'I found a way to clear my head. I had a go at climbing, made it half way up this massive rock. Just being alone with myself and working my way up the face was amazing. I can still feel my body humming. My reward of getting up to the first marker was abseiling down,' he told her with a huge smile.

'Ianto that's wonderful.' She patted his arm stilling the urge to fuss over him.

'I need to ask you something?' Ianto began quietly. 'Everyone, well when I say everyone I mean Owen and Martha Jones have suggested I read what happened after the _Diligence _returned. I feel so conflicted; I do and don't want to know. I guess part of me doesn't want to hash over the past. I know what happened next...'

'What do you think happened?' Tosh asked.

'Several crew members were arrested. Alex Hopkins resigned his commission but was basically dishonourably discharged, Jack got off. Suzie Costello was committed. Several crew members were court martialled.'

'That's the basic bones of it except the bit about Jack,' Tosh added.

Ianto felt a surge of irritation and annoyance as he heard Jack's name. 'If that's what happened why do Owen and Martha keep asking me to find out more?'

'Because there is so much more. I can't promise you will find all the answers you are looking for but there are some to be had.'

'I don't know.' Ianto chewed his lip, looking uncertain.

'Did you know there are over two hundred regulations now written into Space Command Law that came directly from the recommendations of each enquiry?'

Ianto looked at her surprised as she continued.

'When you came on board you were asked to confirm your records, correct?' Ianto nodded as he recalled the drama. 'That's because there is a new system for transferring personal records. All crew records are now held in an encrypted cache within the Space Command central core. Records now have to pass through there before being sent on to ensure a match. Just in case an error creeps in all transfer personnel have to confirm their records belong to them.' Tosh ticked off the next one on her finger.

'All medical data crystals have to embedded. Why?' She answered her own question 'Because when Owen needed your medical information it was hidden. The delay in finding it could have led you to dying. Now there are three copies of medical data, one is kept digitally held by the on board medical director, one on you as a physical copy and one with your records held in the Space Command central core.

'Crew Resources did a psych re-evaluation on every member. In light of what happened all officers within Crew Resources lost their command privileges.'

Tosh took a breath. 'And for good measure you should listen to what the head of the DES had to say. She was furious and for two years she suspended all transfers of DES officers to Space Command until they made the fundamental changes necessary to ensure their safety. Then there were the changes to the DES…'

Ianto interrupted by holding up his hand because his head was spinning. 'Does this mean you will do some research?' Tosh asked

'You always give the best advice.' Ianto drew her into a hug.

'I would be a pretty poor advocate if I didn't,' she teased. If you have questions or just need to talk you know where to find me,' she added as Ianto headed out the door.

* * *

Back in his cabin Ianto armed himself with a large coffee then sat down and turned the screen on his computer on.

Opening the folder Owen had sent him, he was surprised it appeared to contain only one document and three links. Ianto read Owen's opening comment. Apparently the report was so comprehensive it had become the definitive guide and was the foundation for everything that followed.

_'We'll see__,_' Ianto said to himself.

As Ianto began to read through he realised why the document was considered as such. It was more than just an in-depth time line or analysis. It was considerably more. No incident or event was left untouched. Much to his surprise there was even a section which included every instalment of the Ghost cartoon. An involuntary shudder went through him as he flicked through the section. He had always imagined these had been destroyed but then again maybe there were so many copies, it had been an easy task to gather then together.

Turning to another page he sat back in surprise. It was a list of his tormentors with a points table. It appeared to have been some sort of competition with points awarded for abuse. Ianto took a moment to recover. He had no idea this had been going on but as he thought about it now it made a lot of sense.

Finishing the overall breakdown he now turned to the commentary on each crew member active in his mistreatment, starting with Harkness.

Much to his satisfaction it noted every one of the Jack's failings. In fact he read through it twice after refilling his mug with coffee in celebration that the writer had managed to pin every one of the man's faults so precisely in his dealings with Ianto from his arrival to his discovery on the holo-suite.

Ianto found one phrase particularly gratifying; it stated that Harkness had 'demonstrably failed in leadership, supervision, fairness and upholding the demands and values of a Space Command officer.' His very actions had allowed the crew to take his lead as implicit approval. It noted that Harkness along with other officers could have stepped in and stopped the abuse at any time regardless of who John was. They didn't because it was believed John had earned the abuse due to his reputation prior to the _Diligence._

The writer recommended Harkness never be placed in a position of command again. In fact he should suffer the harshest possible condemnation and penance for his actions. The writer kept coming back to the lost opportunity when Ianto has asked to prove his skills. The report reflected much of Ianto's own thoughts. Had he, Ianto, been allowed to speak and demonstrate his skills then everything that followed would not have occurred. As uncomfortable as the situation would have been his position within the crew would have eventually become normalised.

He wanted to meet this person and shake them by the hands for their clarity, honesty and courage in laying this all out in such stark terms.

He flicked over the page and read the signature.

_'Commander Jack Harkness'._

For several moments his eyes failed to register the name. Thinking this must be an error he searched the document again. Maybe it wasn't 'Jack Harkness' but someone who just happened to share same name.

This was too big. It had to be a misprint or maybe the information had been mixed up.

'Impossible, not possible,' Ianto said out loud. Jack Harkness had the empathetic capacity of a teaspoon, even less. Ianto struggled with the implications.

Sitting back he struggled to breathe. How could this be? It was impossible.

* * *

The next few days Ianto kept himself busy dealing with his students. He had neglected them, so in recompense he now threw himself into the work he was there to do. They were not to blame for his situation and deserved the best he could give them. In a sense, focusing on his students meant he didn't have to think about the implications raised by who the author of the report was.

As each day passed a theory began to form in his mind. If he was right it explained how Harkness had gotten away with just a reprimand. Ianto figured that if his hypothesis held any validity it would be found via the links Owen had sent.

Two days later found him back in front of his computer and opening the link the main enquiry. The second was for each court martial, including Harkness's. The last link was the recommendations that came out of the board of enquiry.

Ianto started with what he knew. Susie's hearing had found that she was criminally insane. She had orchestrated the entire event and manipulated the crew. Her fate was to be sent to Beta Nine, a high security psychiatric facility, never to be released.

Captain Hopkins he already knew about but he read the summary anyway. He had taken full responsibility for his failure to lead and resigned his commission, which was refused. He was found guilty of mishandling the entire affair and was dishonourably discharged without prejudice. This, Ianto understood; it meant Hopkins would still be granted his pension in honour of his thirty years of service.

He noted Kassey, Gray and Brooke had laid all blame on Susie and each had ended up with various prison sentences. Others he noted also joined them, still others like the author of the Ghost cartoon were dishonourably discharged.

There were several exceptions to the rule noted by the enquiry. The entirety of C shift was uninvolved, including several officers from B shift. Also uninvolved were Chief Engineer Andy Davidson and Doctor Owen Harper and Tech Specialist Toshiko Sato. They all admitted to knowing of the abuse but were not aware of the depth of it. They were reprimanded and placed under supervision for a year.

Toshiko Sato was given a recommendation for licence for discovering and helping to expose Susie Costello which was granted. Owen was similarly noted for his role in capturing Suzie and for saving of Ianto's life.

As enlightening and hearting it was to know that the crew had faced the consequences of his ordeal, there was one person who hadn't. Ianto turned to the final court martial.

During his court martial Harkness was as brutally honest about his role as he had been in the report. He admitted his mistakes in detail, accepting his part with an unwavering honestly.

In his final statement to the court he had admitted, rightly or wrongly, that he had put his faith in someone who he had no reason to doubt. Finally he was haunted by the 600 seconds he had refused Ianto.

_'Good__,__'_ Ianto said to himself.

Ianto felt vindicated. As suspected Jack Harkness had gotten away with this because he had thrown himself on his sword. He must have known he would be called to account; cue faux remorse, hence the report.

It was all wasted because according to the notes the board enquiry had recommended Jack be sentenced to incarceration for many years, followed by the invalidation of his records of service. Which effectively meant if and when Jack was released he would never set foot on space vessel again in any crew capacity.

Ianto sat back puzzled. '_So how it was that five years later Harkness was First __O__fficer of the _Torchwood_, his records intact?__'_ Ianto turned the page.

* * *

'I don't care what time it is I want to speak to my father and I want to speak to him now!' Ianto shouted at the security chief at his family home.

A few moments passed and Ianto's father appeared on screen looking sleep ruffled, his face creased in fear.

'Ianto are you okay?' Arthur said out of breath.

'Tell me why you spoke up for Harkness?' Ianto demanded.

'How did you find out? Did he say something?'

'No, I've been reading about what happened after the _Diligence_ got back. It's been eating me up inside how he walked away.'

'I assure you Harkness did not just walk away.'

'He was facing an extended prison sentence along with invalidation of his records and service history. Then I find out my own father turned up unannounced and spoke on his behalf.'

Arthur locked his jaw. 'It was the right thing to do.'

'Right thing to do?' Ianto spluttered.

'Yes.'

'Dad, you are the reason he was offered rehabilitation!'

'Son, I know this will be hard to understand. I loathe Jack Harkness. I don't want him anywhere near you or this family. However I stand by my words. '

'Then how…why?' Ianto leaned forward in disbelief.

'If you are prepared to listen I will tell you.'

'What you are telling me is after everything he did to me you then stood up and spoke on his behalf. You must have known your word carried so much weight they would give you what you asked.'

'I knew that when I spoke.' Ianto went momentarily silent, stunned at his father's words. 'And I knew at some time in the future you and I would be having this conversation.'

'Did you?' Ianto said fury slurring his words.

'Susie Costello ruined many people on the _Diligence_. Good people like Captain Hopkins, careers ruined, future pathways destroyed. I gave Jack the opportunity for a second chance, that was all. He could have thrown that away but he hasn't.'

'You called him Jack.'

'Harkness then. When everyone stood against him I gave him an opportunity, nothing more. In a sense I granted him something he had refused to give you. If that makes me a lesser man in your eyes...'

'It doesn't, Dad. It's the shock; I never thought…'

'Throwing a life vest to a drowning man is called compassion. I don't and cannot forgive him for what he did to you. But that does not negate his efforts to correct his many mistakes. I 'm not sure if you are aware yet but his investigation was crucial to ensuring that Costello was brought to justice at great personal cost to himself.'

'I don't want to hear that,' Ianto warned him.

'That's as may be. When you get back we can sit down and I will lay out my reasoning. It is up to you to accept or reject it. But I stand by what I did.'

Arthur looked at his son, who was shaking with anger. 'Never forget the real villain was Susie Costello. I did what I did to see true justice done. '

'Dad you are right. We need to talk.'

'Now I'm going back to bed and in six weeks' time we will sit down and talk this through.' Arthur smiled. 'Good night.'

The view went blank and Ianto sat down with a thump, his head swirling.


End file.
